One Star in the Heavens
by Lord Andy
Summary: Buttercup is tired of Blossom being so bossy and mean, so she gets Bubbles to help her show Blossom what she's really like. But maybe Blossom already knows what she's really like, and it shouldn't be messed with when a new danger comes to Townsville.
1. One Star in the Heavens - Part 1

Word from the Author

_Before you get all settled down to read another fanfiction, let me flag you down an tell you a thing or two about it. _

_This originally was part of a chapter for a group of a Powerpuff add-a-story I wrote summer 2K. I really liked it, so I saved it and after half a year (yeah, bad writers block) it had turned into the fanfiction you see now._

_Now, here's some information that you'll actually find useful. This is a rather dark Powerpuff story, full of violence and other things. Someone suggested saying that this is a "what if" scenario, or this takes place in an "alternate reality". Yet I disagree with labels like that which carry so much of a misunderstood meaning. So don't think of this as one of those fanfics that could never happen, too far fetched to be real, or one that the author adds a whole bunch of made up stuff to make the fanfic the way he/she wants. Rather, considered yourself warned that this fanfic is just different._

_I'd also like to take this moment to thank peacemillion_x_100 for a bit of help on editing, and someone known as Ryan who led to the inspiration of the chapter that led to this fanfic._

_Now, enough of the blabbing, get on with the reading! Pace yourself, this one's a lengthy little bugger._

_"Lord" Andy_

**One Star in the Heavens**  
Part One**  
**_written by "Lord" Andy_

The city of Townsville! And what a city it is, all its brilliance being displayed at night. There's just something special about seeing a city at night. For at night, all you can see are the remaining lights glittering in the vastness of a seemingly empty city. Although to some it displays a seen of beauty, it is nothing compared to the beauty above.

It was a clear Sunday night, so all the heavens were displayed in a glory that is usually only seen in the unlit countryside. An endless number of stars twinkled in the elysium of space, displaying the same light show that has been seen from the beginning of time.

Common and seen every night, yes. But one soul still sat up and gazed at them in wonder. There was none else watching them that night. After all, they would be out the next night. But she stared at them as if it was the first time her eyes had ever befallen this amazing spectacle. Some might question her antics of seeming pointless staring for almost hours, but she wouldn't care. She was looking at what she thought was beautiful, abut mainly something to calm her troubled heart down.

"I hate everybody!" Blossom said to herself. She was sitting on the roof of her house in her pajamas wrapped in a blanket, staring at the celestial body of space. Although she was usually the most confident and strongest in nature of the Powerpuffs, tonight she was depressed.

"It's all Blossom's fault!" She continued to herself. "It's always little goody-two-shoes's fault, she's such a wimp!"

She was referring to events that had occurred the following week. It had been a long hard one, and it wasn't Blossom's favorite either.

Her gaze returned to the stars above and smiled. Yes, she knew what they meant to her. A special something that probably nobody else experienced. She was one of a kind, (in more ways then one!). Suddenly, her mood changed to downhearted again.

Sometimes, what gives you comfort from a problem also reminds you of a completely different one.

She sighed, and snuck back into the house. Nobody knew she loved looking at the stars nearly every night, she didn't want anyone to ruin the experience for her. She had been going up and watching more frequently lately. A lot had been on her mind. Maybe tomorrow will be the start of a better week!

* * *

"Come on girls! We're going to be late for school!" Blossom shouted to her sisters as they slowly got ready for school the next Monday morning.

It was a beautiful Monday morning and the house was full of activity. Bubbles was still eating her breakfast, and Buttercup was just fooling around doing who knows what. Blossom was ready for school and didn't want to be late, but her sisters didn't want to be in as much of a hurry as she always was. She even got up last, being a little tired for watching the stars longer than she usually did.

"Geeze Blossom," Buttercup shouted as she turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. "You act like we're going to be late or somthin'!"

Rolling her eyes, Blossom tossed on her backpack and turned off the television. "Yes, as a matter of fact!" She said as Buttercup shouted while looked for the remote control. "We only have less then five minuets to get there!!"

"Bah, plenty of time." Buttercup said as she turned the TV back on with the remote. "And do you mind, your blocking the TV!"

Groaning, Blossom flew over to Bubbles and landed next to her chair. "Say, Bubbles, don't you think you should eat a little faster?"

Looking up from her cereal, she said, "I'm going as fast as I can, Blossom! Don't rush my breakfast!"

Blossom back away. "Sorry Bubbles. It's just that we have to get to school right now. We only have a few minuets left!"

"Blossom?" Professor Utonium shouted as he walked down the stairs. "What are you still doing here? You should be at school!"

Blossom quickly flew up him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Professor, I would leave for school, but I'm still waiting for Bubbles and Buttercup! They were eating breakfast slow, watching TV, goofing off, and other bad things!"

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "But Blossom ... you're the only one here!"

"What !?!" Blossom quickly gazed over the house. Her two sisters were gone. Their backpacks were missing, and all the dishes were put away. Blossom grumbled to herself under her breath. "They must have just left without me!!"

"Well, Blossom, you better hurry yourself! You're going to be late!" The Professor yelled as he held open the door.

Still grumbling, Blossom grabbed her backpack she had dropped and zipped off to school. She flew through the neighborhood as fast as she could without causing too much damage. She did, however, overturn several garbage cans, a few mail boxes, and one tree.

When Blossom finally landed in school, Miss Keane had just finished calling off role call. Every kid was their bright and early, except Blossom. "Well Blossom," she said, "it's nice you could join us today."

"But ..." Blossom started. She couldn't believe it, she had never been late before! And now she was, and it wasn't even by her choice!

Miss Keane glared at her. "No excuses young lady. Now, if I let you off this time, what dose that say to everyone else?"

Blossom looked sadly down to the floor as she seated herself in her desk, everyone staring at her. "I understand, Miss Keane."

Miss Keane smiled, then told her, "Don't worry Blossom. We'll just straighten all this out during recess." Then she turned serious. "But next time, leave with your sisters!"

Buttercup started giggling to herself. After all, this was all her idea, no surprise.

"Yes dear sisters!" Blossom whispered, anger in her voice. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Buttercup stopped chuckled and answered, "Because we would have been late for school!"

Blossom clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She didn't want to yell at them in school. It would have to wait. After taking a few deep breaths, she had quickly calmed down so she could pay attention to Miss Keane teaching about adding apples.

As Miss Keane taught and everyone listened, Blossom thought angrily about what Buttercup did when she noticed Bubbles. She was sitting their as she usual did, but much quieter than she usually was. She seemed to be bothered by something.

And she was right. Bubbles was feeling kind of guilty. Buttercup had thought up the little stunt they had just pulled up last night. Buttercup had been doing those quite regularly. It all started one night ...

* * *

"Hey Bubbles, want to do something fun?" Buttercup had asked her last week Sunday as they were getting ready for bed.

Bubbles shrugged. "I suppose so, what is it?"

Buttercup looked to make sure Blossom was still brushing her teeth. Then she returned to her conversation. "Well, I think that Blossom has been rather bossy lately. She's really getting on my nerves."

"Well, what do you want to do? Talk to her?" Asked Bubbles as she snuggled into bed.

Buttercup shook her head. "I was thinking of something better! Let's play a trick on her. Show her she's not as cool as she thinks."

Bubbles was confused. "What kind of a trick? Like pulling a rabbit out of at hat." She smiled. "I always liked that one, although it never seams to work for that silly moose."

"No! Not a magic trick!" Buttercup groaned. "I'm talking about something that will make her think twice about bossing us around again!"

Suddenly realizing where her sister was going, Bubbles pulled the covers higher over her face, as if to block out some evil force. "You mean some kind of a dirty trick?" She asked.

Buttercup smiled. "Don't think of it as a dirty trick, think of it ... as showing Blossom a mirror refection of herself."

Bubbles was confused. "I'm confused." She said.

Buttercup laid herself under the sheets and seeing that Blossom was busy washing her face, continued. "Well, I've heard that the best way to get someone to understand something is to show it to them. And if we want Blossom to know what we think of her, we have to show her."

Bubbles tried to add her two cents and said, "So we're going to videotape Blossom and show it to her?"

A groan came from Buttercup. "You just don't get this at all, do you sis?" She said, holding her forehead. "Look, it's very simple. We'll do harmless tricks to her and see what she dose."

"Won't that make her mad?" Bubbles said. She never liked to get anyone mad, especially Blossom. She looked up to her as, well, as an older sister!

Buttercup shrugged. "More than likely. But the point of it is that hopefully she'll she how winey, bossy, and how big of a tattle tale she is!"

As Bubbles snugged under the covers more, Buttercup heard Blossom slowly making her way towards the bedroom. "Say, Bubbles, don't worry about it. I'll give you more details in the morning. When this is all over, everything will turn out for the best. You'll see! We'll show Blossom's inside what her outside is like!"

* * *

And that's how it all started. Bubbles went along with Buttercups plans. They did several things the following week to "show Blossom a mirror refection of herself". And at first, it seemed to Bubbles that it could actually work.

The first thing they did the next day was do simple naughty things. All that day, Buttercup would pretend to do some little thing to annoy Bubbles, usually hitting her and not sharing anything. And every time, Bubbles would come running up to Blossom and complain. And after awhile, Blossom would tell the Professor. This happened several times all day, and eventually the Professor said,

"For heaven's sake, Blossom! It's not like your sisters are doing something that would qualify my attention all day long! I can only tell them to stop so many times, as you can tell me of it so much!"

That made Blossom rather embarrassed that the Professor had yelled at her for bothering him so much. She was just trying to stop others from doing she was told she couldn't do! Buttercup also rubbed it in by calling her a tattle tale, "... to let her know that she just has to let some things go!" Buttercup told Bubbles.

And it continued like this as the week continued. On that Tuesday, a monster attacked. Blossom lead the way as usual, but this time it was different with her sisters. They wouldn't follow her instructions and ended up beating the monster their own quick way. Both of them also took all the credit from Blossom, "... to show her that she isn't the perfect leader." Buttercup told Bubbles.

The next day, they were having a test a school. They switched it so Blossom got a different test then everyone else. Everyone did great, except Blossom. Buttercup proudly showed Blossom her perfect A plus, "... to show her that she doesn't know everything." Buttercup told Bubbles.

And thus Blossom's week of hell continued. Buttercup kept setting up stuff to be mean to Blossom, and would make it all legal to Bubbles by saying that it would show Blossom some aspect of herself that annoyed them. Assuming that it would work, Bubbles blindly followed her sister, with one prank after another. They even got some unknowing help from the other kids. They would make fun of Blossom because of all the bad stuff happening to her, as any kid would do. Blossom was sure to catch on, she was supposed to be the smart one. But by the end of the week, Buttercup's helpful attempts were become less and less believable to be helpful as seen by Bubbles.

That Sunday night Blossom was getting ready for bed slower than usual. That made Bubbles sad, she wanted some kind of a bedtime story. Sure, she didn't like the stories Blossom attempted to tell, but the fact that she took the time to try is what Bubbles loved about them. But lately, Blossom hadn't been doing much with them. She didn't even tuck Bubbles in as she used to do. Which brought her to her next point.

"Buttercup," She asked her sister who was already ready for bed. "What did today's objective for Blossom do for her today?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, every mean thing we normally do to Blossom is to help her out and she how mean she is to us. What was today's for?"

Buttercup chuckled to herself. "To help her? Bubbles, do you really find making Blossom late for supper by changing the clock in the room helpful?"

Bubbles sudently got upset. "You mean we did that for no reason except to be mean!?"

Seeing that her sister was angry with her, Buttercup tried to calm her down. "Now, don't worry Bubbles! I'm sure it did some good to her in some way."

She saw Bubbles relax a bit, but noticed that she still was looking rather angered. "I'm sure everything will be all right. We have to let Blossom know that she isn't the perfect Powerpuff Girl she thinks she is."

* * *

... "Bubbles, pay attention!" Blossom snapped, jerking Bubbles back from her flashbacks.

Bubbles shook her head. Blossom had never been that cross at her for daydreaming before. "I'm - I'm sorry Blossom. I was just thinking and..."

"Of what, another trick to pull on me?" Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

Then Miss Keane scolded Blossom for talking in class, which made her disappointedly sigh again. Bubbles hung her head in shame. Blossom had gotten into trouble because of her again! She looked around the room to see some of the other kids giggling that perfect little Blossom had gotten into trouble twice the same day. And when she saw Buttercup snickering, she decided to have a little chat with her during recess.

* * *

Later that day, all the kids ran outside for recess. It was a beautiful day, full of green grass, blue skies, puffy white clouds, and a bright happy sunshine. Oh joy! Everyone was enjoying this great term of free time, except Blossom. Miss Keane was talking to her about her recent strokes of misbehavior.

Buttercup was playing tag with several other children when Bubbles ran in and pulled her aside.

"Whadya do that for?" She asked her sister. "I was winning!"

"We need to talk!" Bubbles glared at her as they went behind a tree.

"About what?"

"About Blossom, that's what! I don't think you're trying to help her after all! You're just doing mean things to her for fun, and you tricked me into going along with you!"

Then Buttercup started looking a bit nervous. She hadn't expected Bubbles to be so worked up over this if she had ever caught on. She wasn't even to find out, it wasn't even anything harmful to Blossom anyway. "Come on Bubbles." she said, backing away from her hysterical sister. "It was just a few little jokes!"

"A few little jokes?!" Bubbles hollered so loud that a few kids running by turned and looked for a second before returning to play. "Have you seen Blossom lately? I've never seen her so depressed in her whole life! She doesn't talk to anyone anymore, and she doesn't even see to care about us anymore."

Then glaring at Buttercup in a scowl that turned her blood less warm. "I think you even went as far as to turn her against us!!"

"What?" Buttercup yelped in surprise. The thought had never occurred to her that harmless pranks could turn friends into enemies. But, no, it couldn't be! "I don't believe it! Blossom may be annoying and bossy at times, but she could never find it in her kind and loving heart to hate us!"

"I thought she was bossy, rude, and egotistic?" Bubbles asked all snotty like.

"Well .... I do think she is that way, but there is no way no how we can stir up evil is a person that is good!"

Before Bubbles could react to that statement, the recess belled toled, calling the end to their little break. All the kids left the sunshiny day to the classroom right away. But Bubbles and Buttercup took their time coming in.

As they walked inside they saw Blossom sitting in her desk. She sat their like normal, except she had a scowl on her face. What once was a warm face full of love and caring was now an angry and irate face. She obviously seemed upset over the little talk she had with the teacher. The two stood there, afraid to take their seats.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, please take your seats." Miss Keane said.

Both of them slowly sat down where they were instructed to. They casually glanced at Blossom and saw that her mood was unchanged. Bubbles frowned. She had been doing bad things to Blossom. She realized that now. Glancing over, she saw that even Buttercup looked sorry, or at least concerned. Eventually, Bubbles couldn't even pay attention in class until she did something first.

"Blossom ..." Bubbles whispered to her sister. Blossom turned to her, and which her cold icy stare almost made Bubbles shut up. But she continued, a tear starting to form in the corner of her eye. "I - I- I'm sorry ... sorry for everything ... and I ..."

Even though Bubbles stammered on what to exactly say, it seemed that Blossom was getting the idea. Her raging expression calmed down, and she even broke a half smile. Bubbles smiled. She knew Blossom had self control and grace. But before she could finish stammering off her sentence, Buttercup butted in.

"And I'm sorry that you're such a blabber mouth and got in trouble again!"

Bubbles gasped. Blossom closed her eyes and clenched her teeth harder than before. It seemed that she was holding back a force of pure anger inside her head.

But before she could calm down, Buttercup decided to keep teasing her because she hadn't argued with Blossom for a long time. She thought Bubbles was right, let's just end this now!

"What's the matter?" She said. "Is Blossom gonna cry? I guess she can see just what a baby she really is now!"

At that, the crayon inside Blossom's hand snapped under too much force. The echoing crack could be heard throughout the entire school room. And yet nobody heard it, because they were listening to the hotline which was ringing.

Without missing a beat, Blossom zipped over and answered it. But before she talked, she closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath. Seeing that it calmed her down, Blossom started talking in her normal voice, but with a slight hint of annoyance in it. "Yes Mayor, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Blossom!" The Mayor cheerfully answered. "Just thought you'd like to know that I've received word that a huge source of energy is being concentrated somewhere inside of Townsville."

Blossom's anger and frustrations of the past were forgotten. Apparently when danger calls, your own personal needs can wait. "What kind of energy?"

The Mayor shrugged (even though Blossom obviously couldn't see it!). "Oh, I don't know. The scientists that called me about it said that if it was unleashed it could level all of Townsville and more!"

"I understand Mayor, we'll check it out!" With that, Blossom hung up the phone and started flying off without telling her sisters anything.

"Wait for us!" Bubbles called, as she and Buttercup flew off through a different hole in the ceiling.

* * *

The three girls flew throughout Townsville towards yet another evil that was threatening the peace of their city. Bubbles and Buttercup had finally caught up to Blossom when she stopped flying and hovering in the air.

"What's the matter Blossom?" Asked Buttercup.

"Oh, NOW you need my help I see!" Blossom said so sarcastically it made Buttercup back off a little bit. Then Blossom when back to listening. After a moment of scilence, she said, "I hear it! A huge amount of electricity being used."

With that she flew off without warning again, leaving her two sisters to catch up once more. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. Buttercup looked annoyed, but Bubbles seemed confused.

They flew for a few seconds till they had caught up to Blossom again. But no sooner than they had caught up to her again, she quickly stopped in mid air again.

Buttercup started to angerly growl, then shouted, "Now what is it, Blossom?" At first, she though that Blossom was trying to get back at her for all the stuff she had been doing lately. If she was, she was doing a bad job.

But then she noticed where they were, over Mojo-Jojo's secret hideout. Sure enough, they could hear huge amounts of energy being built up inside Mojo's place. Not only that, but there was an extremely bright flickering light coming from the windows. The pulsating efficacy of the power going on inside was large enough for anyone nearby to take notice of. Which was probably why the park was empty today.

Buttercup looked at Blossom to wait for instructions as usual. But no answer came. Instead, Blossom charged Mojo's whereabouts without instructing her sisters again.

"What's with Blossom?" Buttercup asked her sister, starting to get as worried as she was.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "I don't know. Maybe all the stuff you've done to her has finally rubbed in."

Buttercup thought about this for a second, the Powerpuff Girls without Blossom. "Well, come on, we have to help her defeat Mojo!" She quickly said. Their group without leadership was something she didn't want to talk about.

"What's the matter?" Bubbles asked, as they started flying towards the observatory. "I thought you didn't like Blossom's leadership?"

"I don't!" Buttercup quickly answered. Then after some thought, she added, "It's just we need some, no matter what kind it is."

Before they could talk about it anymore, they had burst through Mojo's roof, ready for battle. They quickly took their sides by their leader, who was standing there as if she was waiting for something.

Looking up, Bubbles and Buttercup gasped in shock. In the middle of Mojo's home was a huge machine. On one hand, it looked like a fat radio tower, but the bottom was a huge cylinder. But some of it looked like a generator, but much larger and louder than any of them had ever seen before. Electricity pulsated across the whole thing, making huge lightning bolts that surged throughout the whole lab. Pressing buttons next to the devise wearing protective eyewear was none other than that evil villain Mojo-Jojo.

"All right Mojo!" Blossom shouted angerly when they had all arrived. "What evil are you up to today?"

Mojo looked up from his work in shock. "Powerpuff Girls! What are you doing here?"

Blossom shook her head in disgust. "Mojo, you're working with such a massive amount of positron energy, what did you expect?"

Thinking about this and looking at his machine flowing with power, he slapped his forehead. "Oh .... what was I thinking! In order to generate an amount of power great enough for my secret needs, I forget that everybody is obviously going to be suspicious! And people get suspicious, my needs may soon not be secrets no more!"

"So, what diabolical evil, or, secret needs are you working on this time?" Blossom questioned him.

Meanwhile, Buttercup winked at Bubbles who smiled. It looked like Blossom would always be her good old self in the face of evil!

Mojo crossed his arms and gruffed. "Why should I tell you! A villain should never tell a hero about his plans until it's too late!"

Blossom and Buttercup both groaned. Of course, this only made Buttercup feel better about Blossom's situation.

"But since you're here, I guess I might as well give you a foreshadowing of my greatest evil to ever be thought of!!" Mojo hollered.

"Mojo, you think all of your inventions are the greatest." Blossom said.

"No no no! This one is the plan of all plans, I swear it!" Pleaded Mojo, hand over his heart. "My greatest plan that will forever make me as the most powerfulest person to ever exist for eons to come!" Then he started laughing insanely. And since a huge tower contraption with millions of billions of volts of power brightly cruising over it was right behind him, it was a pretty convincing picture!

"All right, let's kick this monkey's butt!" Blossom shouted, obviously believing what he had just said. Then all three girls lunged at the naughty villain.

* * *

A few minuets later, the girls stopped kicking Mojo's butt.

"Okay, I think he's had enough!" Blossom said, smiling. Her other two sisters where smiling too, but for different reasons.

"Looks like it took an evil plan to bring the best out of Blossom!" Buttercup whispered to Bubbles who giggled.

"Oooooooh ...." Mojo said in pain. "I bet I won't be able to sit for a week."

Looking at her two sisters, Blossom told them to get back to school. "I'll take care of Mojo." She said.

Buttercup shrugged. "Yah, whatever!" Then she and Bubbles flew back to school.

Blossom watched them dash away, frowning. When they had left, Blossom turned to Mojo-Jojo.

"Well, I guess it's off to jail for me as usual." He said sarcastically.

Blossom smiled. But this one was different than her regular smiles. This one was, well, evil. "Not right away this time, Mojo!" She chuckled.

Suddenly, she flew over and picked him up in mid air. As Mojo cried in surprise, Blossom smashed him up against the wall so hard that the place seemed to shake.

"What are you doing!?!" Mojo hollered in shock and pain.

Instead of answering, Blossom tossed the chimp across the lab, letting him crash into the wall on the other side with an even greater force.

As Mojo slowly stood up, holding his dizzy head, Blossom knocked him down with a kick. "Now listen and listen good Mojo!" Blossom demanded the injured monkey. "I have a few questions to ask you, and you better answer them!!"

* * *

The rest of the day was just like a regular day. And what I mean by that, is a normal day for an average person. You know, no crime fighting. Just doing what you normally do when there is nothing special to do. Anyway, the rest of the girls day was calm with no problems what-so-ever.

Buttercup was in a better mood than she was in before. At first, she was afraid that Blossom was so mad at them, that it seemed that she didn't want to lead them anymore. But since their capture of Mojo, Blossom was acting just like she always dose; bright, cheerful, and always helpful. But most importantly, Buttercup finally felt that Blossom had learned something from all of this.

Bubbles was is a better mood than she usually ever is. And the reasoning for that is because Blossom had seemed so depressed the past week, it was as if all of Bubbles's joy was being held down. And now that Blossom seams to have gotten over her little stage, all that happiness had been released.

After school, Bubbles and Buttercup talked about it. "I told you, all Blossom needed was a little leadership to perk herself back up!" Buttercup said.

"Well, I don't care what happened." Said Bubbles as they started flying for home. Blossom had told them to leave for home, because she was staying after school for a while to help Miss Kean with some things. "I'm just glad that Blossom is her good old self again!"

"Yah ..." Buttercup slowly mumbled. "I wonder if we did any long lasting effects on her?"

Bubbles giggled. "Now, even though you were unnecessarily hard on Blossom for the past week, I don't think even that could send her over the edge!"

Buttercup sighed a sigh of relief. "That's what I was hoping you would say!"

* * *

That night, the girls did everything they usually did. They played games, ate supper, watched tv, then went to bed. They decided to all get a nice long rest from a great day and hopefully an even better one tomorrow.

But alas, that sleep would be short lived. For not to much of a while later, the Mayor called on the hotline. The girls quickly flew off to the museum which was being robbed by a group of organized ninjas. They weren't hard to beat, but since they were in such great number, it took them well over an hour to round them all up. A basic fight they do all the times. But people tend to forget that every crime is important, no matter how often or what happens.

By the time they got back home, they all looked dead tired. Which was perfect, because that's how they all felt. All three plopped back down to bed, hoping that no more crime would bother their sleep. Soon everyone was back to slumberland in the Utonium household, with the assurance that everything was back to normal.

But, later some time past midnight, someone was still up. Blossom was hovering around the room thinking to herself. It was too cold to go outside and see the stars tonight. Besides, it was rather cloudy out. But if there was ever a night that Blossom wanted to see the heavenly stars to calm her troubled heart, this was the night.

Even though she was tired, she couldn't sleep. There was a lot on her mind, although she normally didn't show it. In actuality, she was still thinking about what had been complicated by events that happened tonight, and other events that had been haunting her whole life.

As she thought about lots of stuff that were bothering her, Bubbles started to quietly moan in her sleep. Blossom looked at her sister. She smiled. Bubbles had an innocent spirit and a pure heart. That's what she liked about her.

Blossom slowly and stealthily sat down on the bed next to Bubbles without waking her. Then she comforted the stirring Bubbles who seemed to be having a bad dream or something. Eventually, she calmed down and snuggled back into her fortress of stuffed animals.

No sooner had Blossom gotten her to calm down, the hotline blared out, breaking the silence of the night. As Bubbles moaned in her sleep. Buttercup jumped to attention.

Determined to answer the phone and not let Buttercup know that she had been up, Blossom zipped over to the phone.

"Yes Mayor?" She asked into the phone. She listened for a minuet and sighed. "Yes Mayor, we'll see what we can do." Then she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"Some kind of a monster is attacking Townsville." She said.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles who was still sleeping. "You want me to wake the cry baby?"

Blossom bit her lip in thought. After a long and thoughtful delay, she eventually blurted out, "No! Let her get some sleep!"

Buttercup nodded as she tossed on her cloths. "Okay, let's get going!"

As Buttercup quickly left the room, Blossom took one last look at Bubbles with a hurt look from the bottom of her soul on her face before joining her sister.

* * *

The next day, Bubbles woke up later then usual. She was lucky that there was no school today. They had to install a new air conditioner throughout the building, and it was a huge all day project. Besides, they figured why not repair the roof while they were at it? But she didn't mind at all. She needed a good night sleep. Seeing that Blossom and Buttercup were already up and gone, she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Well it's about time!" The Professor said as he enjoyed a jolly good morning cup of coffee. "I was wondering if any one you girls would get up this morning."

"Professor, have you seen Blossom or Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Why no." The Professor replied, looking a bit surprised. "I thought they were both still asleep."

Bubbles shook her head no as she poured herself a bowl of Ponypuff Puffs cereal for breakfast. "They weren't there when I checked as I got up."

The Professor scratched his chin. "Well that's just not like them!" He said to himself. After some thought he continued. "Bubbles, after you finish your breakfast, see if you can find your sisters."

"OK Professor!" Bubbles chirped. After eating a bitefull of cereal, she asked. "What are you going to be doing?"

The Professor laughed. "Oh, I'll just be doing what I always do. Working in my lab on nothing important until plot complications."

Bubbles shrugged, and when back to finishing her breakfast.

* * *

"Hello Bubbles, how are you today?" Everyone asked Bubbles when she arrived at the park. It was another glorious beautiful day, and everyone was coming to the park to have a good time. Oh joy! Of course, any day without school is a beautiful day, at least for a kid. And since there was no huge scarry things coming from Mojo's place, unlike yesterday, the park was full of people. A bunch of her classmates were getting ready for a baseball game. Bubbles would love to take a break, but she had to look for her sisters.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I had a great night sleep, a great breakfast, and hopefully the Mayor won't call for anything today."

"Say, where's Buttercup?" One boy said as they all choose sides for a baseball game. "She was going to be on our team today."

"You mean you haven't seen her?" Bubbles asked sadly. She was hopping they'd be in the first place she'd look instead of the last (of course, then it would be the last, but we won't get into that!).

"Nope." Another person said. "You're the first Powerpuff we've seen today."

"You wouldn't happen to know where either of my sisters are?"

The baseball game was about to get started, but now everyone was wondering where Blossom and Buttercup could be. "Why don't you ask Mojo-Jojo?" One girl said. "He's just right over there."

"Oh, I might as well." Bubbles said, and flew off to Mojo's observatory on top of the inactive volcano. Without her sisters, however, Bubbles was a bit nervous going to talk to one of her most biggest villains. Yet, she knocked on the door timidly, and waited for the monkey to answer.

Inside, she could hear someone mumbling to himself. "It's always the same thing, someone always wants you as soon as you get in the shower! Who in the world would want to bother me now anyway? I hope it's not another baseball!" Just then the door opened. Mojo was standing there in his bathrobe and towel over his brain, all wet and cranky. "Oh, Powerpuff Bubbles, it's you! What do you want? Where are your sisters?"

"You mean you don't know?" She asked.

"Of course not! The last time I saw you girls is when you kicked my butt and sent me to jail yesterday."

"Then what are you doing out of jail?" Asked Bubbles.

"That's none of your business!!" Mojo shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bubbles sat there for a moment till she regained herself. "Uh, so .... you haven't seen them since?"

"No I have not seen them since. Why do you ask?"

Bubbles started backing away from the door. "Oh ... no reason. Well, thank you for your time Mr. Mojo." With that she flew off to look for her sisters somewhere else.

Mojo snorted and slammed his door. But then instead of going back to his shower he just sat their thinking . "Hmmm, how can Bubbles not disappear, but her other sisters do? Something's not right ..."

* * *

The Mayor was sound asleep on his desk in his office. He had a long day so far. He had rearranged his paperclips, drew some more pictures of himself, tried to swat a fly bugging him all morning, spun around in circles in his chair, and attempted to win against himself in tic-tac-toe. Yes, it's hard being the Mayor of Townsville. Suddenly, Bubbles burst in through the roof.

"Awk! What? Help I'm under attack!" He screamed from his chair, waking up. "Oh, Bubbles it's you! What brings you to my humble office? Would you like some milk and cookies?"

"No thank you Mayor." Bubbles answered. "Have you seen Blossom or Buttercup lately?"

"Oh no no no!" He said, while eating some of the cookies. "I haven't seen them since last night. They're probably asleep at home or out having fun in this grand old day."

"No they're not at home at all, and I couldn't find them playing anywhere. " She said, flying up to the Mayor's chair.

"Oh, well, are they at the park?" He asked.

"No, I already looked their." She replied.

"Did you look at school?"

"The school is closed today."

"How about out fighting crime?"

"Is there any crime?"

"Well how should I know?"

"Because you're the one who calls us all the time!" Bubbles was starting to get impatient. "What did you call them for last night?"

The mayor thought for a second and had the answer. "Miss Bellum, where did I send the girls last night?"

"Well Mayor," she slowly answered, "all that happened last night was that huge ninja museum robbing."

"Oh my oh my oh my!" The Mayor exclaimed. "You girls sure had a busy night last night!" Suddenly, something important dawned on him. "Hey? Where are Blossom and Buttercup?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Bubbles exclaimed, waving her arms wildly. "They're missing!"

At the sound of missing, the Mayor jumped out of his chair. "Missing! Oh No! Well there's only one thing to do!" And with that, he ran to their hotline and picked it up.

Bubbles floated in air as the Mayor called their home in vain. "What are you doing, Mayor?"

"I'm calling the Powerpuffs so they can look for Blossom and Buttercup. Why won't anyone answer!"

"Because they're missing!" Bubbles yelled at him.

"Well, at least Bubbles should be there to answer it!"

"But Mayor," said Sarah Bellum, trying to make the Mayor understand, "Bubbles isn't home either!"

"Oh No!" His hat flew off his head higher than it usually floated as he shouted. "Now Bubbles is missing too!"

"I'm right here, Mayor!" She cried.

The mayor did a double take then gave Bubbles a big hug. "Oh Bubbles, I have found you! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Bubbles flew out of his arms screaming. "Why are you calling the Powerpuffs to find the Powerpuffs?" Asked Miss Bellum.

"Well who else am I going to call?" Asked the Mayor.

"The police." Bubbles replied.

"Oh, they're only their to tell me when to call you three."

"What about the S.W.A.T. team?"

"Oh, I only call them when I want to arrest you girls."

Bubbles slapped herself on her head in disgust. "So you have no idea where they are at all?"

"No Bubbles, I'm afraid not." Miss Bellum answered instead, thankfully.

Bubbles nodded. "All right, I'll just look somewhere else." Then she flew off to search everywhere else.

* * *

A few hours later, it was getting to be lunch time, and Bubbles was having no luck. She had been all over Townsville and not a puff nor power was seen of her sisters. By now, she was starting to get worried.

"Oh dear, where could they be?" She wined out loud to herself.

As she flew through the downtown area for the tenth time, she got an idea. "Maybe I'll check beyond the city limits." Because she couldn't think of anything better to do, she flew off.

"I'll look in the forest first." She thought. Soon, she was zipping about the forested area located on one side of the great city. She saw nothing interesting or unusual at first. About half an hour later she almost felt like giving up in the woods as well, when she noticed something odd.

"Hey, what happened here?" She continued saying out loud. A bunch of the nearby trees had been knocked over in what appeared to be a huge struggle. Upon further into the woods and investigation, she saw that a great abundance of trees had been violently overturned. Many of them looked as if they had been burnt down.

To get a better look at what had all happened, Bubbles flew up even higher to get a wider view. What she saw made her gasp. A huge area of the forest had been destroyed. There was lots of smoldering fires and wreck everywhere.

As Bubbles surveyed the scene, she saw something that made her blood run cold and tear ducts swell up. "Buttercup!!!" She sobbed, and flew down into the woodlands below.

Down on the forest floor, in a huge pile of broken debree laid her sister, barely conscience. Bubbles dashed over to her, tears pouring from her eyes. Buttercup looked really beaten up, down, and all the other directions. Her dress was torn up and splattered with blood, matching the ground that had the crimson red covering. Whether it was hers or not, it did not matter.

"Buttercup, Buttercup!" Bubbles cried, trying to help her injured sister. 'What happened?"

Buttercup slowly opened one of her eyes. "B ... B ... Bubbles ..."

Bubbles tried to smile. At least she knew now that Buttercup was still alive. "Oh Buttercup, what happened?"

Buttercup was in a daze and hardly remaining conscience. "R ... robots .... people .... attack ... arm .... Blossom ...."

"Yes, Blossom, where is Blossom?" Bubbles weeped.

"C .... c .... cyborgs .... got ...." Before she could finish, she passed out from the heavy injuries she had received.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles cried. Before she could do anything else, she heard something.

As she looked up, a laser looked down at her. Bubbles gasped at the sight of some strange person. At least, some of it was a person. Its left half from shoulder to waist was robotic parts, including his eye and leg. The rest of him had metallic parts attached, and wires connecting areas together.

"What, what are you!" Bubbles asked in fear to the cyborg like thing that stood above her.

But it didn't answer. Instead, it aimed it's robotic arm at her as it glowed with pulsating energies. It was obviously a weapon, and it looked like it would hurt. How, I don't know, it just looked and sounded like it had a lot of power behind it.

"Surrender now!" The cyborg said in a matalic voice. "Insubordination will not be indulged!"

Suddenly, Bubbles turned angry. "So, you're the one who beat up my sisters!?" She shouted, preparing for battle.

The cyborg didn't answer, but instead said, "Surrender now! Hindrance will not be sanctioned!"

"Well, here's what I think of your ordering!" Bubbles screamed, and punched the machine/person. Right after she did that, she grabbed her fist. This thing was harder than it looked.

And also stronger. For even after he flew back a great distance, even through a tree or two, he wasn't phased. Instead, he slowly got back up without a single permanent scratch on him.

"This is your last warning!" It demanded in the same chilling cheep computer voice. "Surrender now! Insurgency will not be permitted!"

"Oh, oh yah!" Bubbles shouted, then unleashed her eye lasers on the machine man. It hit him dead on in the chest. The cyborg fell back, crashing to the ground. But surprisingly, the cyborg still looked active and uninjured.

"No, it can't be!" Bubbles moaned, as the cyborg got up yet again, her super powers unaffecting it. It looked at her then raised his left robotic arm. Then BAM! A beam shot out of the hand. Bubbles barely had enough time to move out of the way as the powerful blue beam sliced through the air.

"You're gonna have to better than that metal man!" She shouted.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the woods around her. Bubbles slowly turned around and gasped in pure horror. Dozens of cyborgs built just like the first one unveiled themselves from the woods. Each one seemed to be constructed off some person, all mixed up with mechanical properties.

Realizing now what happened to her sisters, Bubbles closed her eyes. She expected to be blasted to smithereens instantly as all of the cyborgs powered up their lasers simultaneously. She could hear the energy being powered up at an incredible rate that was about to seal her fate.

In the mere second the lasers had charged up their blasts, they were suddenly deactivated. Hearing the dieing hum of this relieving sound, Bubbles slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened.

All of the cyborgs had a blinking red light going off next to the circular eye piece each one of them had. It was as if they were receiving new instructions. Just then, one of the cyborgs approached her.

"Come blue one, the master demands that you make it's presents." It said to her in a different kind of metallic voice than the first one. It was more apparent then that each cyborg was once an individual person if each one seemed to have a different voice.

Bubbles smiled innocently. "Sure, what kind of presents dose he like? Birthday or Christmas?"

Then sound of the lasers recharging made Bubbles stop laughing to herself. "Alright, I'll go. You guys just don't have a sense of humor."

Just as she was leaving with the cyborgs, she remembered something of great importance. "Wait, we just can't leave Buttercup!" She shouted, and started turning around.

She was slightly jabbed in the stomach and ordered to continue.

"There is no way I am going to leave my sister out here to die all alone! By the way, what did you do with Blossom? What do you want anyway?"

Bubbles questions came to a dead halt when she was hit in the back with one of the lasers. Pain shout throughout her body and came out of her as tears and cries of pain. To put it simply, it was the most painful thing Bubbles had ever experienced in her whole life (for the moment anyway).

As she tried unsuccessfully to hid her pain, all the cyborgs turned and said to the one that had shot her, "The master has commanded that she be brought on without force!"

The lone machine stood their silently as from somewhere its self destruct sequence was activated. In a few seconds, he combusted, leaving only a pile of destroyed machines and gore.

Bubbles followed the other cyborgs, saying nothing, but sniffling as the pain slowly went away. They left the injured Buttercup behind to face the wrath of fate.

* * *

A while later, they had reached their destination. Even when they were a great distance away, Bubbles was shocked by the sight. Hidden deep inside these woods was a fortress. It was a dark looking structure which best resembled a castle built with today's technology. Sitting next to the giant building was a huge tower that was generating tons of electricity.

Bubbles didn't recognize it at first because it had less power surging over it, but it was Mojo's invention he was working on. She almost make the mistake of stating its existence and asking out loud what it was doing here, but the burnt marks on her back and tear in her dress from the laser made her think twice.

As they were walking up to the structure and entering it through a long walkway entrance, Bubbles saw it more closely resembled some high tech factory. She didn't have to ask anyone without figuring it our herself. Someone stole Mojo's invention and used it to power his factory that makes cyborgs. Blossom and Buttercup were called by the Mayor, investigated, and were nearly destroyed.

Inside, there was even more of the cyborgs, each one at some task. Bubbles and her escorts walked through hallways through the dimly lit fortress, sounds of heavy machinery echoing somewhere from deep inside. Wires and gadgets hung throughout the entire building, almost as if the places was built with no thought for covering up any of the machinery used.

Eventually, they took an platform elevator up to the top floor. After a few seconds, their destination was reached as the platform rose through the floor in the upper floor. But unlike everything below, this area looked decent and clean. It was also full of computers, monitors, and more heavily armed cyborgs. It also appeared to be the only area in the whole place that was full of windows, filling the large room with natural light.

And smack dab (whatever a dab is) in the middle was a huge chair with its back turned to them. As Bubbles stared at it all in awe, one of the cyborgs stepped foreword to the dais.

"Master, the one you have requested personally is here."

Bubbles frowned. "So, you're the evil bad person behind all of this!" Gathering up all her anger, she shouted "Well, don't you dare think you'll get away with what you've done to my sisters!"

The figure behind the chair chuckled evilly. But unlike the cyborgs, this person didn't have a metallic sounding voice. Bubbles couldn't see who was in the chair, try as she might. All she saw was a single robotic arm resting on the left side of the chair's armrest. So assuming the person was sitting foreword, it was the left arm (in case you were wondering).

"You should be grateful! I have spared your life, unlike your ...." The figure chuckled again.

This only made Bubbles madder. Growling, she yelled, "Turn around mister, and face me! I have a lot of questions to be answered."

At that comment, the cyborg controller only laughed out loud in an evilly familiar voice. "I'm afraid only doing so will make more questions for you dear Bubbles!"

And with that, the chair quickly spun around, revealing the evil inside of it. Bubbles gasped, her very heart being torn from the core of her being. Such a shock could be developed in no other way, then the fact of Bubbles seeing the new villain.

It was Blossom.

_End of Part One_


	2. One Star in the Heavens - Part 2

**One Star in the Heavens**  
Part Two**  
**_written by "Lord" Andy_

Bubbles shook her head. It couldn't be! There was no way that her very own sister could be in charge of a cyborg army! Her own sister would never have control of some evil machines built for massive damage! Someone who loves life and joy would never want to destroy it! Never!

She looked again. Maybe something was playing tricks on her eyes. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she was hallucinating. But no, there she was, sitting in that control chair looking just as menacing as before. She couldn't deny it.

"Blossom? What are you doing here !?!" Bubbles shouted.

Blossom looked at her sister with a smirk on her face. Besides the unnatural look on her face, she looked like she always did. Except for the fact that her left arm was a mechanical one, almost like the other cyborgs. The three claws on the end that fashioned a crude hand was slowly opening and closing, adding to the eeriness. The only difference with her arm was that her's wasn't as thick, probably because it had less purposes. She didn't say anything, but just stared.

"It can't be you!" Bubbles cried. "You would never try to take over the world with cyborgs or monsters or anything ... or anything bad!" Then she looked up at her sister, tears in her eyes. "Would you?"

Blossom looked down at her. Still smirking, she just continued to look like she was laughing up a storm inside. But suddenly, it slowly opened up into a sweet, yet somehow evil smile. "Well, well, if it isn't Bubbles!" She said in her normal voice, which was rather deceiving due to the fact that the rest of her gave the impression of pure evil. "It took you forever to get here!"

Bubbles shook her head, still not understanding anything ... of the current situation, that is. "What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"Isn't all of this obvious?" Blossom said calmly in a voice that resembled her own, but evilly. "I'm fulfilling my greatest dream of them all! A dream that many people imagine from time to time. But I am the only one brave enough to finally achieve the goal once thought unimaginable to all those before me."

Bubbles choked back her tears so she could hear what was being said to her. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Blossom!"

Blossom chuckled to herself, then gracefully flew out from her control chair. She was breathing rapidly when she spoke of things that apparently brought her pure excitement. She slowly floated through the air around Bubbles as she talked. "Well, dear sister, tell me; what is one of your dreams in your life?"

Frowning, Bubbles grumbled, "First of all, to find out what is going on here!"

Blossom suddenly flew straight up to her sister, surprising her. "What do you think, this is some joke?"

Bubbles shuddered from this sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, it's ... it's just-"

Ignoring her, Blossom continued. "I have a dream. A small evil pleasure that many people experience from time to time. A little dark sin that they figure out in their head, everything from carrying it out to getting away with that. Everyone's guilty of it, but nobody ever dares carry it out. And do you know why?"

"Uh ...." Bubbles thought. The computers in the background beeped and processed information, much like what was going on in Bubbles's head.

Without waiting for an answer, Blossom continued her speech as she flew around her sister. "It's because they'll get in trouble, that's why. There's always someone bigger and stronger who will carry out the law against the person, and subdue them with punishment."

Smiling, she added, "Much like we do when we fight crime in our precious city of Townsville."

As Bubbles tried to follow Blossom's logic, the Powerpuff leader turn cyborg leader continued from a different angle. "And now I'd like to point something out to you. Have you ever noticed who a great majority of the most famous people are? It's the people with power! The people who have gone down in history is those who have conquered, ruled, or did something so huge that everyone wants to look upon it forever, so that all may know their power." 

Blossom looked at her sister who looked extremely confused. Blossom smiled. "I know you're wondering how all of this ties in together, but I'm getting to that." Then she started floating around Bubbles again in her silent eerie way. "Now I ask you this. What are we know as in this world?"

Bubbles though for a minute. She knew what the answer was, but under extreme circumstances, even the right answer seams wrong. "Um .... that we're the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yes, that we're the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom shouted, as if she was proclaiming it to the whole world of its importance. "In the city of Townsville lives those three adorable little Powerpuff Girls who protect it from evil!"

Bubbles wasn't sure to say to such sarcasm. "Is, isn't that what you want?" She timidly asked.

"No, it is NOT what I want!" Blossom shouted, making Bubbles cower a few steps back. "I am just not some average speck in the heavens! I am not an average Joe Smoe who comes and goes, year after year, generation after generation, era after era! I am different, more different than anyone could ever imagine!!"

Bubbles cowered back as far as she could in fear of her sister's shouting. She back up into the cyborgs standing behind her, who were just standing there in attention.

But before she could say anything, Blossom did. "All I do is save Townsville day in and day out. And why is that? It's because some people listen to the evil side of themselves. The evil side that figures out how to rob banks. The evil side that contemplates ways to get rich by another's expense. The evil side that never wants to do anything good. Everybody has it! You, me, it's a fact of the human life!"

Blossom lowered her voice that had been rising over the past subject. She suddenly calmed down, and smiled in her little smirk again. "Now, everybody deals with these problems. Good versus evil at the smallest level, inside the human heart. It asks itself, "should I do what I want to do, or what everyone else deems as good and organized?". And the highest majority of people do the good for various reasons. The way they were raised, what their religion says, what their community is, all different kinds of reasons. But what does it boil down to? Do good, because the bad is punished!"

She stopped flying and landed next to her sister. "Now, everyone is different, that's another fact of life. As it turns out, my fantasies to do bad instead of good are stronger than the average person. The mayor calls, someone's robbing the museum, and we stop them. While they do that, I see how they fail and what I would have done to gotten away. It's takes much work to ignore those urges. A select few people of this world think that way. I am one of those people. Except I don't want to do these evil things, and do you know why?"

Now it was Bubbles's turn to get angry. "How should I know! I wish you would stop asking me questions to stuff you already know! I just want to know what you are doing here!!"

"I'm telling you why I am doing this before I tell you how I am doing this!" Blossom shouted into her sisters face, which made her cower and tears fall down her eyes again.

"Don't you understand what is going on in this world?" Blossom yelled out loud like a person in a room full of noisy people. "We are supposed to deny the evil going on inside of our hearts and minds because good is supposed to be stronger for evil!"

Blossom turned straight to her sister again. "Well, as hard as I try I can't do that! I am different, and will not fall into the simplest of life like everyone else. I am going to do what I want to do!"

"What are you going to do?" Bubbles asked, hoping that she would finally get an answer.

Blossom sighed, and finally explained. "As you know, Mojo-Jojo has created all of this. See that tower over there?" She asked, pointing to the gigantic structure surging outside. Bubbles nodded, silently.

"Well, that's the same one he was finishing up yesterday when we came in to stop him. It powers this whole factory that turns innocent people into those powerful cyborg soldiers. In the end, I have the greatest power ever assembled in the history of time!"

"So you stole it from Mojo to do ..... whatever you want to do?" Bubbles guessed.

"No," a voice said from a figure who had just entered the room, "she helped me finish it!!"

Bubbles gasped as Mojo-Jojo walked in the main control room.

Blossom saw Bubbles's exspresion, and exsplained. "Mojo has created the powerfullest force to ever be on the planet. In a few days, he will be the new world order. He will be the deciding force in the new stage of life. And I need to be a part of it!!"

Bubbles was aghast, which means she gasped again but with more passion and fear. Blossom had teamed up with Mojo-Jojo? It couldn't be! "This is some kind of a trick!" She shouted. "The Blossom I knew would never do anything like this! She is a kind, loving, and caring person!"

"Blossom is also a troubled and neurotic person!" She yelled. "She had a force building up inside of her full of evil just waiting to be released. And thanks to the efforts to you and Buttercup, you helped push my evil desires over the edge."

This news hit Bubbles like forty Sunday news papers. She shook her head in disbelief she had just heard; she and Buttercup's little tricks had indeed pushed Blossom over the edge she had been teetering on her whole life. "That can't possibly be true!" Bubbles cried.

"But it is! You have no idea how hard it is to fight evil urges. They've been bugging me all my life. I had to calm myself every once in a while so I wouldn't flip or something."

Then she scowled at her. "But you and Buttercup just couldn't leave me alone. No, you two had to be mean ... too mean, and helped push me over the edge! You called me week, bossy, a tattle tale. Sister, you have no idea on the torment inside of me you two stirred up!!"

Bubbles started crying again as Blossom continued. "All this time I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to give in, a time when I could finally obey to my evil wishes." She exclaimed with glee. "Everyone gets tired of doing good, and I'll be the first to unleash those wishes on a global scale!"

Bubbles was taken back, which means she was aghast, but didn't gasp. "You mean ..."

"Yes!" Mojo interrupted. "We'll be releasing out our gigantic army, and will destroy everything that doesn't become part of our little group, untill everything had been added to our little group or everything has been destroyed." Then he started laughing maniacally, the sound echoing through the whole complex.

Blossom smiled at the laughing monkey. "Yes yes, now Mojo, could you leave use for a moment?"

Mojo stopped laughing. "Why?"

"Oh, I just have a few things to clear up with my sister."

Mojo scowled at her. Then he whipped around and exited the room. "Whatever!" He called out.

As soon as he left, Bubbles was the first to talk. "So, this is it, huh? You betray the world and join up with Mojo to become famous?"

"No no no no no, dear Bubbles!" Blossom said, holding her sister's hand. Bubbles cringed over the coldness of Blossom's new mechanical arm. "Think of what I am doing more as a game! I'm changing the tides of fate and doing what I've always wanted to do. I'm finally going to have fun by being different, and doing exciting evil things for once!"

Bubbles sighed in shame. "So this is how it ends?" She sadly asked her sister. "You turn evil for some philosophical reasons, then destroy everything?"

Blossom smiled as smile that reminded Bubbles of the loving smiles she used to give that had meaning. "Well, I wouldn't say everything!"

Bubbles was confused. "Well, what don't you want to destroy."

Blossom's smile grew larger. "You." She said.

"Me!?!" Bubbles asked in shock. "Why me?"

"Because I want you to join me!" Blossom happily said.

"What!!" Bubbles hollered, not believing what she had just heard. "Why?"

"Well, a typical answer would be power, riches, or control over my cyborg army. But those answers never work. People going for greed never succeed. Instead, let me tell you the reason why I'm even asking you in the first place- I love you!"

"What?" Bubbles gasped again.

"You're my sister!" Blossom said, expecting Bubbles would have figured out the obvious. "And I love you as the best of sisters could possible love each other. You forget that I am still the same old Blossom you knew and loved as well."

"Except you're evil!" Added Bubbles.

"No, don't think of it that way! I am combining my bad with my good to make them equal! Then I can do good and bad stuff together, having fun anyway that I want! I won't bother explaining it all, nobody could possible understand!" She said. "And I want you to be with me!"

"I could never do anything bad!" Bubbles said in shock, turning away from her sister.

"You don't have to do anything bad!" Blossom assured her, as she put her real arm on her sister's shoulder. "I just want you to be with me. I'm proud to have you as my sister. You've always acted like the little sister of the group, and I as the older sister. I don't want that special relationship to end! You're to important for me to loose!"

Bubbles slowly looked upon Blossom's face. The words sounded like Blossom, but the whole situation was complicating that. What once was a warm face full of love and caring now was a cold and unforgiving face to her. Blossom expected Bubbles to cry or something sad, this would make a huge impact on anyone.

But then, anger grew from deep down inside of Bubbles. She turned around, after whipping off Blossom's hand from her shoulder. Blossom backed up in surprise as she looked on her sister's angry face.

"No!" Bubbles angrily said. "No, I will not be tricked into falling for other people's so called good intentions! I don't care how you call it or how you justify it, I don't care! What it all boils down to is that you are being bad, period! You're not having fun, you're going against what is carved in the making of this world as good!"

She glared at her sister who was just standing there in silence. "And I don't care what you think, the universe does not revolve around you! Just because you have fantasies to be bad, be the best sister, and be the greatest person in history, it doesn't mean you have the right to!!"

Then, crossing her arms, Bubbles finished by adding, "You're just being very naughty."

Blossom looked sadly at her refusing sister. Then her gaze turned to the floor and she sighed. But then she coldly replied, "Then that shall be your epitaph!"

Suddenly, they heard a gigantic crash. Something came smashing through one of the huge windows that light up the upper area of the complex. Then that thing quickly burst in and jumped upon Blossom from behind. Blossom gasped in surprise as the figure tried to choke her again.

"Take that you evil cyborg traitor!" Buttercup shouted, grabbing on to Blossom's neck from behind her.

"You!" She shouted. "I thought I had gotten you off my back .... (and more then one way)?"

Buttercup laughed. "Yah right! And I only disarmed you!"

Blossom growled in anger. "I have no time for this!" Blossom yelled, and in one swift move, she turned around and faced Buttercup. Then, aiming her robotic arm at her defensive sister, she shot a powerful beam that hit dead center. Buttercup flew back across the room in pain, but got up slowly. Buttercup had been hit by the cyborg's lasers a few hours earlier, but Blossom's was impressively more powerful.

"You - you - you're gonna have to do better than that to stop me sis!" She said, hiding her pain.

"Very well, if you insist!" Blossom sneered.

And so they both took off to the air. Buttercup flew around in circles to confuse her sister. Blossom merely floated in the air, silently watching the maneuvering. Then, Buttercup surprisingly shot off several blasts of her eye laser. Blossom didn't make a single twitch in the mere millisecond the lasers approached her position. Just as the beams blasts were upon her, she quickly swiped her robotic arm in front of them. The eye laser shots were slapped away, crashing into another area of the fortress.

"Resistance is futile!" Blossom shouted, and hit Buttercup again with her laser. As Buttercup hollared and cringed from the blow, Blossom laughed. "I've always wanted to say that!"

"Bah! I can beat you!" Buttercup said. "You were just lucky your cyborgs came to help you the first time! I'm still the strongest Powerpuff!"

Before she could say anything else, Blossom flew at her with enormous speeds. Then she proceeded to hit Buttercup at an even faster speed. Her arms, the mechanical one and original, were going to fast to be seen. After a second which seamed like an eternity, she stopped and let her battered sister fall to the ground, barely conscious.

"If you haven't noticed, I am not your average Powerpuff Girl, now am I?" Blossom asked evilly. Then, smiling, she fired her arm gun once again in one quick blast on her defenseless sister.

"And I was always the strongest!" She concluded.

Bubbles was too shocked to move. In less than a minute, she had seen herself saved by Buttercup, only to see her destroyed again, all right before her own eyes.

"You killed your own sister!" Bubbles cried.

"You know I could never do that." Blossom calmly said. "But she deserved it. If she didn't want anymore, she would have stayed away."

What she was talking about suddenly dawned on Bubbles. "Wait a minute, you're the one who almost killed her earlier, didn't you!?"

Blossom frowned. "I said she deserved it! She has given me nothing but a living hell ever since I've known her! Now it's finally settled once and for all!"

Bubbles was in shock. "I don't believe this! First you beat up Buttercup, then you beat her up even more with your cyborg army when you were done, and finaly just left her there to die?"

Blossom cringed. "I didn't need my cyborg army to defeat Buttercup the first time!" She growled through her clenched teeth. "They just had to help me out afterwards."

"With what, repairing your arm perhaps?" Bubbles said sarcastically.

With that, Blossom grew furious. Bubbles had just not only stepped on a nerve, but danced all over it too. "No .... I need this arm because of Buttercup!"

"You mean ..." Bubbles stuttered.

"All right, all right!" Blossom confessed in a loud voice, flying around the room. "What I did was have Mojo call the hotline pretending to be the Mayor. I was to lead you two into the woods and destroy you. Me and Buttercup fought for hours until I thought her beat. But then near the end she grabbed my arm, we flew around a bit, and eventually -"

Bubbles covered her ears with her arms. "No ... please, no details!" She pleaded.

Blossom's grim mood improved at this. She grinned, "What's the matter Bubbles? Don't you like the fact that your sister tore your other sister's arm off trying to stop her evil scheme? How do you think her shirt got covered with so much blood?"

At this, Bubbles just collapsed under the strain of it all. Blossom and Mojo-Jojo were taking over the world, and Buttercup might be dead. She simply lay their on the floar and started bawling under such extreme circumstances.

Blossom looked at her sister with no emotion. At least, not at first. Then her mood dropped. She sighed unhappily, and floated down to her sister. She placed her arm on her shoulder to comfort her like she always did.

Bubbles stopped crying and looked at her sister. Blossom smiled, and slowly Bubbles smiled back. For a second, Bubbles didn't see an evil being bent on destroying the world. She didn't see hate, confusion, or someone who didn't realize what she was really doing. She saw her sister. A face that loved her and cared about her. A face that wanted everything that was best for her.

After a second, Bubbles reached up and hugged Blossom. Then she started crying again. Blossom wasn't sure if it was because of joy or sadness, but at the moment she didn't care. She just sat their, holding Bubbles as tears poured out of her sisters face. For a moment, it looked like the perfect picture of what everyone though the Powerpuff Girls were. For a moment, the past was forgotten and everything was normal. For a moment, the fact that there was a huge destructive army and a half dead person around them didn't exist.

After a bit of a pause, Bubbles regained herself enough to talk. "Please!" She whispered to Blossom. "Please don't go through with this!"

Blossom closed her eyes. A single tear ran down her own face. "I'm sorry, it's something I have to do."

Bubbles sniffed back some tears. "Why? Why would you want to do this to yourself and everyone else?"

"Because I'm different." Blossom answered. "I'm not the stars you see in the sky every night. I'm that supernova everyone rarely sees."

"But a supernova is nothing but a violent destruction of a star!"

Blossom looked down at the floor sadly. "I know."

Bubbles tore herself away from the moment. Biting her lip, she rubbed the tears out her eyes. "Please Blossom! I don't want you to be a part of this! Look at yourself, you've already been permanently damaged physically! What more does it have to take?"

Blossom stood up. "Until I can quell this burning desire inside of me to do something evil once and for all!"

"But why give into evil?" Bubbles begged.

"Because there is no other way!"

"Yes there is!" Bubbles shouted. "You wanted me to join you, now I ask you to join me! We can help you Blossom; your family, your friends!"

"None of them will ever understand!" Blossom cried in frustration.

"You though I would understand!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom stopped flying away and sadly listened. "That's why you didn't bring me along when Mojo made that fake call, isn't it? Because you don't want any harm done to me?"

Blossom turned to face her sister. "Yes, I did want you to join me, but you yourself said you didn't want to join!"

Bubbles crossed her arms as Blossom landed down next to her again. "I don't! I just want to help you!"

"Just come along with me!" Blossom beseeched her sister. "Don't make me force you to join me!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't make me have to!"

"You couldn't if you really did love me!"

At this, Blossom exploded in a wave a fury. Then she aimed her robotic arm at her and opened fire, but not with her laser. Instead she unleashed her taser like weapon that knocked Bubbles out cold. Blossom stared at her for a second before calling in some of her cyborg troops. "Take away my sisters and program them like everyone else, but put Bubbles on hold!" She ordered the cyborgs. She watched them take them away without any emotion. "Since you will not join me," she said to nobody in particular, "then I will eventually make you join me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Professor was still tinkering around in his lab, unaware of the conflicts occurring elsewhere. Just as he was adjusting some final adjustments on one of his machines, he heard a buzzing sound.

Wondering what the noise was, the Professor walked out of his laboratory. Then he heard it again, the hotline was buzzing upstairs. Wondering where his girls were, he ran upstairs and answered it.

"Powerpuff Girls?" The Mayor said on the other end. "You sound different!"

"It's not the girls Mayor! It's me, Professor Utonium."

"Oh my oh my, were are the girls?" Asked the Mayor.

"I don't know! Blossom and Buttercup were missing this morning, and so Bubbles went off to find them. And I haven't seen her since. I've been wondering where they've been all day."

"So, Bubbles is now missing too, Hmmm..." The Mayor said out loud to himself. "Well, I guesss I'll just have to add her to the list."

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what list, Mayor?"

"A list of all the people who are currently missing in Townsville. The police have been getting calls about it all day!"

"Oh my!" The Professor gasped. "What do they think it is? A massive kidnapping? One of the super villains?"

"...... Miss Bellum?" The Mayor confessed, not knowing the answer as always.

The Professor sat there holding the phone for a minute as he barely heard the Mayor and his secretary talking. Eventually, the Mayor came back on.

"Well, I have disgusted ... er, discussed it thoroughly with Miss Bellum who has been talking to the chief of police - and nobody has a clue as to what is going on."

The Professor sighed. "Well, thank you for telling me this Mayor. You'll let me know when you find the girls and everyone else?"

"Of course!" The Mayor chuckled. "Then I can send them home to answer the hotline and solve the mystery of the missing people!"

Groaning, the Professor hung up the phone. Sometimes he wondered how the girls could stand him. The girls ....

The Professor got worried. What is to happen when not only a large number of people are missing, but the people who could stop it are missing as well? And what greater evil could be behind this?

* * *

At that very moment, that great evil was preparing a greater evil at hand. Blossom watched several monitors inside her and Mojo's hidden fortress. She was monitoring all the large cities of the United States. "Where to strike first?" She asked herself. "There's so many places and so many people. This is going to take me forever to capture or destroy everybody. That is, unless someone defeats me ...."

Blossom floated out of her chair and started wandering through the upper level of the compound. She sighed in her depressed state. It was hard to be cheerful in situations like this, no matter how you truly felt about it.

Suddenly, Mojo-Jojo pranced into the room. He was as happy as can be. "Oh joy! Oh happiness! Oh, what a great fealing this is, to finaly be able to take over the world! I'm so happy, why, I could sing, sing, SING!"

Blossom rolled her eyes and turned away from Mojo. He saw this, and his joyous proclamation ended in confusion. He walked up to the ex-Powerpuff Girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" He asked, in a voice that was more annoyed than concerned. "Why aren't you happy? We're talking over the world! I thought that's what you wanted?"

Before Blossom could answer, a cyborg soldier approached the two. "You wanted to know when your sisters were being prepared." It told its master.

"Ah, very good, this should be interesting!" Blossom said, perking up a bit. She brushed Mojo's hand away and headed off to the designed area.

Mojo quickly followed and caught up to her. "There's something you're not telling me, is there?" He asked. Blossom floated on in silence.

The evil genius frowned. He was, in fact, not one-hundred percent trustworthy on Blossom joining him and all. She had, in fact, rather forced it upon him Mojo thought to himself. Instead of sending him to jail like Blossom always did, she made him spill the beans on his newest and truly greatest plan. Apparently, she liked what she heard, and joined him. But, Mojo thought, there has to be more to this than just wanting to rule the world. He was, after all, a super genius with a superior mind.

"You know, this is becoming too easy." Blossom said out loud, derailing and causing an overturn of Mojo's train of thought. "We have a huge army of powerful warriors. Bubbles and Buttercup are under our control. The world is practically being put into the palm of my hand. But what fun is it if you don't have a challenge?"

"A challenge!" Mojo said, confused over what she had just said. "This is not a challenge, this is a conquest of Earth. A conquest of Earth is what we have. We don't have any opposition anymore, now that you've already taken care of your sisters."

"But that's just the point!" Shouted out Blossom, as the two of them entered the elevator to bring them down to the next level. "We go in, and come out victors. And after we have done that, then what?"

Mojo scratched his head. "We rule the world obviously!"

"As what? As someone who just came into power by a simple unchallenged takeover?"

Mojo snapped around to face Blossom, finger pointing. "That's easy for you to say! I've been trying to take over the world many many different times! And now I will finally be recognized as a true evil genius. Because that is what I am, a true evil genius who has been trying to take over the world many many different times!"

"But that's you! This is my one and only chance to quell by urges. My only time I will let myself give into evil. After that, I will have engraved my personality into the tablets of time." Now it was her turn to challenge Mojo. "And I don't want to be known as a simple 'come in and take it all like it was no problem' person!"

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds as they exited the elevator platform. Blossom was actually disappointed for two reasons. One, she thought for sure that Bubbles would join her by her own free will. And secondly, Buttercup was not as challenging as she thought she would be. Mojo was to himself as well. He had never looked at taking over the world as something to do as fun. It was work.

Blossom eventually broke the speechless yet industrial filled noise. "All the greatest victors in history went up against the impossible odds and won. But now the odds are in our favor so much, there's no challenge what-so-ever."

They had finally entered the room where they turned average people into cyborgs when Mojo got mad again. "I hope you're not planning on letting your sisters go so they will provide us a challenge and give yourself a better name!"

"But I don't want it to be easy! I want a challenge! People will worship you more if you conquer great goals instead of a simple takeover!"

"Your highness!" A cyborg instructed in production of the people yelled out to Blossom when they had approached. "The one you call Buttercup has escaped after a small power shortage in her holdings! She ran away before she could find her sister after we called in reinforcements."

Without any emotion, Blossom gazed around the room while Mojo gawked at it in shock. There were a few burn marks here and their from eye lasers, and a hole in the wall where someone had flown out of. All the other cyborgs working on the assembly lines turned to face Blossom. They were expecting her to lash out and destroy this incompetent fool. But she didn't, instead she smiled. Then she started laughing. Everyone, including Mojo, were wondering what she was up to.

"Quickly," she shouted to everyone, "now to that the tides of fate have been tipped we need to push them to the extreme!"

* * *

Buttercup had quickly flown out of the fortress and was now flying back through Townsville. She was mad, very mad. Blossom had betrayed them and had defeated her. And the fact that she had defeated the great and mighty Buttercup ticked her off the most.

As she flew home as fast as she could, she had to slow down to catch her breath every now and then. She was still in allot of pain over all the affliction she had been dealt with this fine day. But then she would promptly fly off; burnt, cut, torn, bleeding, and defeated. As she flew over the outskirts of Townsville near the woods, she noticed something odd. There wasn't any people out in the streets. It was as if a large section of town had just vanished.

"Blossom must be behind this!" She thought to herself after thinking it over. "She's turning everyone into her cyborg army!"

Eventually, she had finally made it back home. Home. That word calmed Buttercup's wounded pride and body. She slowly slumped through the door and promptly collapsed upon the floor from exhaustion. Apparently she was more injured then she thought she was. After she had taken a few good breaths, she called out for the Professor. She lay on the floor in silence for a second till she heard someone running up the stairs. In shock, Professor Utonium dashed out of his lab and upstairs to see one of his girls beaten and lying in the doorway.

"Buttercup!" She shouted as he ran over to her. "Oh, Buttercup, you're OK!" He picked up Buttercup who cringed in pain. He placed her on the couch then quickly ran into the bathroom for some medical supplies.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" He asked as he started cleaning Buttercup's wounds then bandaged them up. "Where are your sisters? Does it have anything to do with all the other disappearances?"

Buttercup took a deep breath, this was going to be hard for anyone to understand. "Yes, an evil being has been capturing everyone and turning them into mutant cyborgs of some sort. She captured me and Bubbles, but I just escaped."

"But where's Blossom?" The Professor asked.

"Well," Buttercup wasn't sure how to drop this on the Professor. "Blossom is the evil being that is capturing everybody!!"

"WHAT!!" Professor Utonium flew over the back of the couch in shock and crashed onto the floor. A minute later he woke up from his sudden slumber with a headache. "What ... what happened !?!" He asked.

"You fainted when I told you that Blossom is really an evil cyborg and is turning everyone into cyborgs!"

The Professor was out cold again ... pathetic.

Buttercup groaned in disgust and pain. She sat up and started floating around the room, angry. "This is great! Nobody is going to believe me now!"

Before she could start thinking of anything to do, the doorbell rang. Grumbling, she went over and answered the door. It was the Mayor! "Mayor!? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing!" He said as he let himself in. "I've been getting a huge amount of calls on disappearances for quiet some time. It seams that dozens of people have just up and vanished. Even our heros, the Powerpuff Girls, have also disappeared."

A moan escaped Buttercup's lips. "Mayor, I'm right here."

The mayor did a double take then gave Buttercup a big hug. "Oh Buttercup, I have found you! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Ow!" Buttercup yelled as the Mayor squeezed her, putting pressure on her wounds. "Watch what you're doing!"

As she pushed him away, she added, "And you didn't find me, I just got back from the kidnappers."

The Mayor's face fell towards the floor. "Awww .... now I'll never be a hero."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, sending the Mayor jumping into the air in suddenly surprise. Wondering who it could be this time, Buttercup answered the door again. And once again, she was in shock who was at the door. Except this time, the shock was from surprise, it was a shock full of the deepest horror that made you stomach churn as if you've had nothing to eat all day but bean burritos (or something like that).

"Hello again Buttercup." Blossom coldly stated at the doorway.

Buttercups expressions and feelings fell. Then she growled and prepared to charge her sister.

"Before you attack," Blossom warned the predictable attack, "you better stop and remember what happened last time, especially since I didn't even break a sweat! Not bad for a bossy wimpy tattle tale!"

Buttercup stop coming at her with force, then dropped her face in anger. Then she looked up to face her enemy. "What do you want?" She scorned.

Blossom let herself in, gazing around the room without answering. She didn't see the Professor, because he was still koncked out behind the couch. "Mayor!" She said in surprise and normal voice. "What are you doing here?"

The cowardly little man peeked from his hiding spot behind the lamp. "Well, I wanted to see what the Professor had to say about the Powerpuff Girls missing."

Blossom gasped in shock. "You don't say!" She said so sarcastically, that anyone but the Mayor could have figured it out. "Have you tried calling the hotline?"

He nodded. "Yes, but the Professor said that you girls were missing!"

Blossom scratched her chin in thought. "Maybe you should call again, and see if they're home again!" She suggested.

"Why Blossom, that's a great idea!" He shouted, and ran out of the house to call it.

After he had left, Blossom started chuckling. "Oh that Mayor! He should be the Mayor of stupid gullible town or something!"

Buttercup started to ask Blossom what she was doing here again, but she was interrupted. "Now, I'll let you know that Mojo, nor anyone else, knows that I'm here. He thinks I'm just checking up on what's going on in town."

"So what are you doing here? To capture me?"

Blossom laughed. "Not at all dear sister! What would make you think of such a thing?"

"The fact you tried to kill me twice in the same day!"

Ignoring that comment, Blossom continued. "At midnight tonight, we're starting the conquest of Earth. There are hundreds of soldiers being made faster than you can ever imagine! Soon, everyone will become one of the one, or be destroyed! But I don't want it to easy, and only you can stop me!"

Buttercup blinked in surprise. Was this some kind of a trick?

Blossom continued again. "I don't want so wimpy takeover, I want people to see that I went up against impossible odds to achieve this victory to get the highest praise, and highest confidence. And so, I'm giving you the knowledge of my time, giving you an epoch to figure out a way to quell my conniving of calamity!!"

Buttercup was confused. "I'm confused." She said.

Blossom looked angry. "Fight me, or I'll destroy the Earth !!!!" After this short angry fit, she regained her senses. "Anyway, I still have Bubbles, and you even have six hours to find some help if you want to save the world."

Then she turned around to leave. Buttercup just sat their watching her slowly exit. No, this was not the same Blossom they all knew. This was the Blossom that was never to be unleashed.

Just as Blossom was out of the door, she turned to her sister and said with a smirk, "Let's see if you can save the world, while bedtime still exists!"

* * *

The Professor was still out cold on the floor behind the couch. Buttercup looked at him for a second before hitting him to wake him up. He jumped up with a start, calling out for his blankie till he saw Buttercup floating over him.

"Oh, uh ... what's happening sweetheart?" He nervously asked, blushing at his little outbust.

Buttercup shook her head. "I told you, we need to stop Blossom. Apparently she has teemed up with Mojo-Jojo and is unleashing an army of cyborgs on the world tonight at midnight. It seems she's evil and playing some sort of game. But she doesn't want it to be easy. She wants me to try to stop her so she can make a sport of it."

"Well why don't you stop her then?" The Professor asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"She's too strong!" Buttercup eventually and hesitantly yelled out. "I tried to take her already, but I wasn't even a challenge. I never knew she had it in her. Besides that, the cyborg army is just as tuff!"

The Professor thought for a minute. Buttercup frowned. She had forgotten on how much of a blow this would be on the Professor. Blossom was like a daughter to him. And now he had to accept the fact that she had turned on them all. Oh how she wished he could understand, that she could understand.

Eventually, he spoke up again, softly. "Did she give any reasons for her wanting to do something like this?"

"From what I gathered, only Bubbles really knows for sure. But I think it has to do something with fulfilling her evil desires or something. I think she has a bad case of the philosophizes."

The Professor sighed unhappily again. He sniffed his nose and turned away from Buttercup for a second. After a minute, he turned to her again. "Well, I guess I better continue cleaning you up and stuff so you can be ready for tonight."

Buttercup silently agreed, nodding her head in silence.

They both went up the stairs for further bandaging. "To be honest with you Buttercup," the Professor eventually said. "I'm surprised you're still alive! One would think you wouldn't be doing very well after loosing so much blood."

Buttercup asked what he meant by this. Did she really look that bad, or was she missing something completely? Sure, she had lost two major battles, but why would the Professor doubt her so much?

"Well, just look at your shirt!" He said, rubbing his fingers on a tear in her dress that was falling off the rest of it. "It looks like it was practically drenched in blood!"

"Oh ..." Buttercup happily understood. "Well, to be honest with you, most of this blood on my shirt isn't mine, it's Blossom's." She was about to tell him how it happened, but she didn't think he would be able to take it well. Heck, the sight of you pulling your sisters arm off would be squeamish to anyone.

"Blossom's blood?" The Professor thought in wonder. "You know, I think I have an idea!"

The he unexpectedly turned around and started running downstairs. Dumbfounded at what he could be up to, Buttercup quickly followed.

"What do you mean? What have you thought of?" She asked as she caught up to him.

The Professor opened the door to his lab and started walking down the stairs. "Well, Buttercup, I've been studying lots of things lately. Mainly you girls, chemical-X, and changing the course of nature."

He turned on all the lights and started opening a bunch of closets. He proceeded to pull a bunch of equipment from them. "And the way I see it, the best way to defeat your sister is morally, not physically!"

"What is it? I can do it!"

"Oh don't worry Buttercup, it won't be anything terrible." He said, as he pulled out his log and past notes. "But we'll need to build fast. Buttercup, for starters, I'll need to see your shirt."

* * *

Several hours later, Blossom stood on the top of the fortress that held the world's immanent doom. She stared off onto the gigantic unsuspecting Townsville. It's lighted lights were silently glimmering in the darkening hours of night. The entire thing looked more like a picture than anything real. The whole area asleep, all sound and secure, all unaware that someone was contemplating it's very existence.

But soon, everything would be destroyed, and then her conquest will finally begin, and possible end. She sighed, looking into the starry night.

"I've created the strongest army ever assembled." She said to herself. "I have so much power, nobody could possibly stand in my way. Buttercup and the Professor are bound to think up something grand. I'm about to have the fight of my life, and the inhabitance of Earth will respect me for it. And best of all, I'll finally satisfy these urges in my head to do something wrong for a change. Almost everything is going according to plan!""

She stopped talking and looked back at the stars. "So why am I not happy?"

Then she frowned. She had already answered her question. "But nobody respects my views. Not even Bubbles who I thought would instantly join me to be with her sister and have a taste of victory for once."

She paced back and forth across the roof in discerning thought. "Nobody knows the pain I have inside me! Nobody wants to do evil more than I. And since I can't deal with it, then I shall rid it once and for all!"

She stopped pacing and floated for a second. "But nobody understands this. No one possible can! They all think I'm just evil!"

Blossom looked back up to the stars which surprisingly seemed to calm her down. Her eyes gazed at the marvelous heavens. Tiny special of light reflected in her eyes. She slowly and heavily breathed a large sigh of calmed relief. "I can always count on the vastness of space to relax me." She smiled and looked at Townsville. "The stars are just like people. From the broad sense, they all look the same. But each one has their own specialities, and their own story to tell."

Suddenly, her mood changed sour and evil again. Standing up straight she hollered, "And soon everyone in the would world will know that Blossom Utonium is no mere speck in the heavens, no average superhero, but a giant supernova to be feared and respected!"

She started pacing across the roof faster than before, thinking out loud. "I am changing the tides now. A new era where good can be bad, and those who have the power can do whatever they please! A time where we can do what we have to live the normal life we want! We are now reaching the next hour!!"

Just then, she heard the sound of the elevator coming up. She turned around to see Mojo-Jojo in a frolicsome mood. He practically sang as he merrily skipped about the roof. "Everything is ready! Soon, we will be burning the midnight oil, and our conquest will begin!"

Blossom gaze withdrew to the stars once more. "And hopefully, someone will try to blow out that lamp."

Mojo raised his eyebrow. "You say something?"

Blossom snapped out of her hypnotizing gaze at the starry sky. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Mojo shook his head. He still wasn't sure why Blossom was doing this anyway. "Shall we begin transformation of your sister, Bubbles?" He asked.

"No! Wait till the enemy has laid down their best card before playing yours." She answered. She looked around the surrounding area for anyone approaching. "Any sign of Buttercup or any opposition yet?"

After looking at his new watch that gave him a total readout of the complex's activities, Mojo answered. "Nobody has been seen near the compound. That is to say ..."

Blossom sighed, interupting Mojo's rambling. She didn't want to do this without proving it could withstand a great force like Buttercup! This was unlike her sister, who normaly didn't want to cut it this close. She was the rush in full of action type of a gal.

Mojo went to work, and pressed a few buttons on his watch. He was about to press the all systems go button when he turned to Blossom. "Everything is ready!" He said in a super cheerful voice. "Shall we begin!?"

Blossom kept thinking about what could happen instead of what was happening for a second. "Unless," Blossom said out loud, "unless she has something planed!"

After some thought, and before Mojo could react, she shouted "Deploy the troops!" She smiled to herself. "This evening might go well after all!"

Mojo smiled a different kind of smile, and pressed the last button.

* * *

The factory hummed to life as all the machines that had been created over the last few hours were brought to life. Hundreds of cyborgs were activated, as their red optical right eyes glowed to prove it. They all stood up as one massive force, then all turned to the main exit.

Then, the whole side of the front fortress opened up as one gigantic doorway, allowing the passage of such a large number of destructive troops. Gears and motors groaned as the entrance rose, giving the image of a giant beast unleashing demons from its mouth. They all trudged through the miles of woods that had sheltered them from view of the city. All in perfect formation, they slid around trees that blocked their paths. None strayed, and none fell out of line. It was the most perfect and most powerful army ever constructed.

Soon they grew ever more nearer Townsville, their prior home. It was now their target for mass destruction, and there was no stopping them. There they all marched, still in a perfect formation. All going straight, all going menacing, all going to consume and destroy.

"The soldiers shall arrive into the city in less than five minutes." One of the higher soldiers reported via communications of Mojo's watch.

"Yessssss!" Mojo said in his usual evil voice. Then he turned to Blossom. "I'm going to watch this from the main control room. Care to join me?"

"No thanks, I'll just watch it up from here."

"All right!" Mojo said in his happy happy voice. But then in quickly turned sour and stern. "But if you dare even think about betraying me to stop my sinister plot, remember that the cyborgs also obey me! So you cannot defeat me if you would betray we, because they would protect me."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Don't worry your silly big head about this! I'm not going to betraying you. I'm finaly and really going with you this time!"

Mojo smiled once again. "Great! See you when we're ready for the next target." Then he left down the elevator platform humming a jolly tune.

Blossom looked at the city of Townsville. At first, she showed no emotion. But then, something in the back of her mind started laughing. Not loud at fist, but soon it consumed her like the evil it was. And it felt good!

"Excellent!" Blossom laughed with glee. "So far, everything is going how I want it to be! Now all I have to wait for is some-"

"Not so fast Powerpuff Fraud!" Buttercup shouted as she flew up to the top of the fortress.

"-opposition!" Blossom smiled. "Your timing is perfect dear sister! What marvelous battle plan have you constructed to defeat me?"

Buttercup smiled as well. She had been waiting for this moment all day long. Facing evil straight into the face, she boldly said, "I'm not going to do a thing to try and stop you!"

Blossom's expressions fell to joy to extreme anger. "And why not !?!"

"Because she is!" Buttercup said.

As she said that, someone else flew up next to Buttercup. It was the result of what the Professor had been working on for the past few hours. It was a warrior to help defeat the evil cyborg threat.

It was Blossom.

_End of Part Two_


	3. One Star in the Heavens - Part 3

**One Star in the Heavens**  
Part Three**  
**_written by "Lord" Andy_

Sleep had befallen the main majority of Townsville. They had all been driven off into a sleepy wonderland one by one. Ahh .... how peaceful! Rest was important, and had to be partaken of every night. And once sleep occurs, the real world is left behind. They are left to the mercy of everything else that was not a victim of siesta. But this time, there was going to be no mercy.

For on the outskirts of Townsville, the cyborg army had entered. Still marching in their perfect formations, they approached their destruction zone. Weapons hummed to life as they grew ever nearer to ground zero. In a matter of mere seconds that would seem like an eternity to someone waiting for it, the monstrous machines cleared the wooded area and made haste into the city.

As soon as they were physical inside Townsville, they opened fire. A shrill and peircing blue beam was produced from the left robotic arms of the army. Whatever fell in the pathway of the laser was overcome by an incredible amount of heat. The great quantity of energy caused the objects to combust, sending fire and debree in all directions. Basically, they shot something and it blew up.

The nearby people who were closest to the occurring occurrences woke up in a start. Looking out their windows, they saw a great horror as the same death that produced their awakening sound was proceeding their direction. Parents woke up children, the police were flooded with calls, pandemonium was breaking out.

Yet nobody could escape the unstoppable and monstrous threat that had befallen them. It was an act of pure and unspeakable evil. Events were now maturing into a cataclysmic state, a state that would make any leader feel a great sense of accomplishment. It was the start of the greatest accomplishment of global conquest since the dark ages. It was all everything their leader could ever want.

But at that moment, their leader didn't even care.

"What's going on here !?!" Shouted Blossom. "What kind of trick is this?"

She was staring with shock at herself. There she was; pink eyes, pink dress, orange hair, and the cutest little hair bow you've ever seen. It was like looking in a mirror, but much more spooky.

"No trick here." Buttercup said proudly, as she floated next to the spewin' image of her own sister. "Just something the Professor has been working on!"

Still bewildered at what she was seeing, it took Blossom a few moments to react. And when she did, she did it with pure outward anger.

"What, do you take me for a fool!?! I give you a chance to come up with the ultimate plan to defeat a huge challenge, and all you can come up with is a .... a ... a clone of me!?"

Buttercup backed up a few feet. Blossom's shouting was certainly convincing of true anger and hatred. But for a second, a mere second, she saw something more. Something hidden in the back of Blossom's eyes. Something she didn't understand. Panic; fear and nervousness seemed to be going on inside of Blossom. It was rather ironic, seeing how she was supposed to be a twisted evil being taking over the world.

Because Buttercup was thinking about this, she didn't comment on Blossom's (comment that was). Annoyed, Blossom added a few more. "And I guess he's back there laughing at me right now! Some parental figure head he is, dosn't care about me enough to at least try and see things my way. No, let's just laugh at her!"

She started talking in an oversarcastic voice. "Oh, what a great plan that accused Professor had. Let's make fun of the situation by showing her show Blossom a mirror refection of herself! Then she can see what she is like on the inside, and will change her ways!!"

At this, Buttercup gasped. The words struck her deep within her heart. "Then it is true ..." she said to herself, "I caused all of this. This is all my fault."

Before her spirit could sink any lower, Blossom continued, more anger behind her voice than before. "Buttercup, let's get one thing straight here. I don't know what the heck you're trying to prove with this thing, or what you've been trying to prove over the past week. But I already know my heart. I know it's dark and twisted and wants to corrupt the rest of me. It wants me to be evil, it wants me to do bad, and it is sick of always doing the right thing. I already know all of this! I've know it most of my life!! Why the hell do you think I'm doing all of this!?!"

Buttercup bit down on her lip. Tears tried to push through her eyes, but she tried to keep her cool in the face of a confused enemy. After taking a deep breath she answered, choking out the words, "Because you think that nobody can help you."

Blossom blinked in surprise. She had never expected her sister to answer that way. It was a rather intelligent reply. She twitched back and forth, as if she was trying to think of what to do. Eventually, her eyes had closed and her teeth had clenched. Slowly, Buttercup started to approach Blossom when she jerked her head up. Screaming in pain, Blossom unleashed a round ball of pulsating blue energy from her robotic arm.

Because it was unexpected and so sudden, Buttercup froze in surprise as the ball of power surged towards her. At the last second, she was pushed out of the way by the thing that started this whole argument in the first place.

Blossom's copy glared at the real Blossom. "How dare you try to blow up your own sister?" She yelled. "What kind of a leader are you anyway?!"

Before Blossom could react, her copy jerked up and flew into her at incredible speeds. It caught Blossom off guard as they both smashed and slid on the roof of her fortress, making a deep trench.

"I seem to have a bad attitude problem!" Her clone said. "I guess I'll have to undo the great evil I've become!"

But before she could say anything else, or do anything else as well, the real Blossom jumped up and smacked her clone a good one on her chin. "What kind of a clone are you?" She coldly said. "A true spawning of me would have the same views as I do!"

"Because she's not a clone, Blossom." Buttercup said, as she approach the two. "Professor has been studying up on chemical-X or something. Using some of the blood you left on my shirt and some equipment, he made this other Powerpuff Girl, who's almost like you in every way."

As the Blossom's look-a-like slowly got up, rubbing her chin, the true Blossom scoffed at Buttercup. "Almost like me? I suppose nobody can be as confused as I am. So why didn't you just make a whole army with blood samples?"

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's all very complicated. I think it somehow involved chemical-X, your DNA, and some machine he put together. He used the rest of the chemical he had left to mix in, modify, or something. Besides, I'm not suppose to tell you everything, you know! I guess it just goes to show that the Professor is the only one that knows what makes us tick!"

Blossom grumbled to herself. "Well then, let me give him something to fix up!" The she unleashed another ball of energy at her sister. But this time, Buttercup was ready, and hit it with her own eye lasers. Blossom's ball of power was barely burnt away by the laser before it came to close for comfort and surviving.

"I have no time for this!" Blossom then shouted. She then started pacing the roof franticly, and talked rather quickly as well. "I have an ego to subdue, a city to level, and a reputation to keep up. This is no time for me to battle out with some mysterious copy and a sister who both just don't understand!"

Remembering what the Professor said about beating Blossom mentally, Buttercup answered after thinking of the right response, "That's because you never let me, nor anyone have a chance at understanding. And now look at what we have to all deal with!"

Blossom exploded in rage. She looked at her sister and clone in pure hate. And unless her eyes were playing tricks on her, Buttercup could have sworn that she could see disappointment in her sister's eyes. Eventually, Blossom spoke. "Fine, I accept your pathetic little hand in my game. Since you make a mockery of my ways, I'll put you to the ultimate test!"

Pressing a button on her robotic arm, she opened a radio link between her and the cyborg control room. "Begin Bubbles transformation and increase the rate of Townsville's destruction as much as possible!!" She shouted in commands.

As her commands were met, she looked at her opponents, growled angrily, but still smiled. "Let's see ..... you have to save Bubbles, save Townsville, and defeat me. Think you're up to it Buttercup?"

As Blossom turned around to face the two, the Townsville glimmered behind her. But now at the bottom where the army was now glimmered with flames. And more flames would develop until it was all consumed in the blaze. But surprisingly, Buttercup also frowned. "Blossom, you want this to be a fun game. But you're soon going to learn that evil can never be a game!"

That was enough for Blossom. She charged at her sister at her top speed. She would have slammed into her, but her copy smashed into her first, knocking her out of the way. Buttercup then flew off to save her other sister before she was turned into one of the cyborgs.

The clone stared at her predecessor. "It's time for you to fall to the arm of justice, my antecedent!" She exclaimed.

Blossom looked at her clone. "You may look like me, but you sure don't talk like me nor fight like me. But you especially do not think like me, and that shall be your obliteration!"

"No Blossom, it shall be my best weapon!"

Blossom stared at her counterpart with pure hate. This isn't what she wanted at all! "How dare you take on the name Blossom then!"

"Fine I'll change it for now to help the readers for now." Said Blossom's clone who I guess we'll just have to call Bloom (hey, it may be stupid, but it's another flower thing).

"I cannot allow another one of me going around messing up my views! I'll have a reputation and a spirit to fix !" Blossom yelled. Laser warmed up to the extreme, she quickly took aim and let a charge fly. Bloom barely moved out of the way in just enough time. Her shirt got sliced on the right side, bare millimeters away from a fatal blow.

"You ruined one of your dresses!" She smirked.

Blossom grinded her teeth, and the fight was on. She rushed at Bloom and started punching away. Bloom counteracted every move by flying the opposite direction. Blossom used hook after slice, but Bloom barely dodged each one each time. Then Blossom charged with a violent uppercut which Bloom practically had no time to jump back from. But as she did, she let her eye laser zap into Blossom's chest. She shot it as powerful as she could possibly muster, and Blossom was knocked back.

She then started to be burned and buried into a rather large trench from the blast. When Blossom neared the end of the building, Bloom stopped firing her eye beams to give them a break. She knew Blossom wasn't defeated, and would need them for later in the battle. But defeating her wasn't what she was trying to do at the moment. For at the moment, she was a distraction.

* * *

Buttercup flew through the compound trying to relocate where the cyborg assembly line was located. She was having a more difficult time then she had thought she would have. It wasn't that she had a bad memory, but that the complex was complex, an accurate naming. There weren't really rooms, just tons of wire and machinery blocking every path. Plus, the holes she had made escaping had already be patched up.

She paused a moment to listen for anything for some kind of a clue, but to no avail. The place was just too darn noisy. As she rounded another corner, she almost crashed into some of the cyborgs who were there to protect the fortress.

"Sorry about that!" Buttercup smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know where the cyborgs are made, are you?"

The machines looked at each other for a second before opening fire on her. Buttercup quickly dodged the blasts and flew off in the other direction. Now, they knew for sure she was here. Lucky for her, she was too fast for them to keep track of. But she was surly running out of time.

After a while, Buttercup got a bright idea and started crashing through all the walls and machinery. They were hopefully going to destroy it all anyway later tonight!

"Bubbles? Bubbles, were are you?" She called, not expecting any answer.

"Buttercup? Buttercup, help!"

"What! Bubbles?" Buttercup said as she stopped flying and looked around from were the voice was coming from. "Bubbles, were are you?"

"I'm over here!" came the typical and unhelpful answer.

Buttercup sighed and smashed through some more machinery and metallic walls to find the huge assembly lines. Even though she had seen them before, they still came to a shock to her. Long twisted conveyor belts moved through the whole area, and would occasionally come to a large computer. Some were simple gadgets ready to drop down to achieve their purpose, while others were whole rooms the occupant entered. This included huge, long mechanical tunnels. Each computer had it's own specific purpose. At the time only one was working, and it had Bubbles on it. She was latched down with a harnesses on each leg and arm. She was also surrounded by guarding cyborgs. At the sight of Buttercup, they all opened fire as instructed, being carful to not hit any of the valuable equipment.

Buttercup dodged all the laser blasts with ease. They probably weren't as strong as Blossom's, and maybe stronger then the ones she saw this morning, but who's willing to take the chance! Even though she was dodging all the blasts, they were slowing her down. Bubbles looked in horror as she approached the first step to transformation, removal of selected parts for computerization. A large cylinder surgical laser stared positioning itself over Bubbles's left arm, humming to life.

"Buttercup, hurry!" She cried.

The dozen cyborgs stood all around Bubbles, so Buttercup let them have it with her eye lasers. The one she hit flew back over the assembly line Bubbles was being dragged across, almost hitting her in the face. It landed on top of another two on the other side. This gave her room to get to Bubbles, but only momentarily. For as those cyborgs were starting to get up, the others took their positions to guard the special prisoner.

Bubbles started to whine as the laser's tip started glowing red, and Buttercup still a few yards away. Because it was such a close range, the cyborgs switched to their secondary weapons; the electric tasers. Large and wide bolts of electricity shot at Buttercup, who found them harder to advance and avoid at the same time. She let off another eye laser into the side of the cyborg only a few feat ahead of her. It was knocked over, knocking the one next to it down with it.

"Buttercup!!" Bubbles cried, as the laser clicked to life, emitting a thin, bright, red beam.

"No!!" Screamed Buttercup. Doing a mid-air summersault over the remaining cyborgs, she dropped kicked the laser. Part of the beam sliced the very tip of the top of Bubbles' arm, making her holler in pain. But over all the ray missed, and instead came into contact with three cyborgs standing next to each other. The sounds and smells of burning metal filled the area as the mechanical soldiers were cut clean in half.

Before Buttercup could do anything else, a cyborg shocked her in the back. She landed on top of Bubbles and struggled to get back up before it could fire again. Luckily, just as it was firing a second time, Bubbles hit the taser's charge with her own eye beams. The cyborg's arm overloaded from too much power, and exploded. A huge shower of sparks lit the cyborg who had been sprawled out on the floor below ablaze.

The conveyor belt continued on with Bubbles trapped. The main computer didn't stop, even though the first step was incomplete. The remaining seven cyborgs turned to face the two. Buttercup quickly grabbed hold of the harness that held Bubbles' left arm. It was much stronger than she thought, and was taking a surprising bit of muscle to tear off, (which was obvious, otherwise Bubbles would have escaped by now!). Slowly, the metal creaked and started bending. Just as it was about to snap, a cyborg stepped right in front of her. Bubbles looked up and screamed as the cyborg charged up its laser. Gritting her teeth and holding the binding, Buttercup did a flip. She flew off of Bubbles and her foot landed straight on the cyborg's head. The force of the action ripped the harness off, and made the cyborg miss. And since there was so many cyborgs crowding around, the arm beam, which was just as dangerous as the surgical, and blew apart another cyborg.

"Quickly!" Buttercup shouted as she spun around to face her sister again. "Do your other arm as I get your legs free!"

They quickly went to their tasks as they entered a dark tunnel. The remain half dozen cyborgs stopped attacking them, for they had programming against shooting where the equipment could be damaged. As they went deeper and deeper into their doom, the aroma of greasy gears filled the air. The smell of blood from past victims made Bubbles cringe in extra terror. In a surprising flash, the metallic tunnel lighted up with radiance, as several machines prepared to come out of certain areas. Their job was to add the mechanics to the surgically removed areas. And since that had not been done, it was going to be a bit more painful for Bubbles.

Both of them yanked on the bindings they had assigned themselves to. Although it was narrow on the sides, the tunnel had a ceiling high enough for Buttercup to stand up to tear off Bubbles's right leg's binding. But she soon found out why, as the machines to give Bubbles her specified robotic parts came out from above. A drill with a bionic eye on the end came first, and slowly made it's way towards Bubbles right eye. Seizing the opportunity, Buttercup waited till the drill was a few split seconds away from her sister's eye, to Bubbles's dismay. Then she swung her fist at it, hitting the small spinning devise which rammed into the left leg harness she was working on. Just as the damaged drill snapped off, so did the bondage.

Buttercup quickly helped Bubbles, and the two off them freed her second arm from the death gripping metal. Then in another move that startled them, a huge gashing claw burst through the top for the next step: the edition of the robotic arm. Bubbles gasped as the machine with the power to tear her side apart came to rip in her new arm, even though the old one was still their. Acting quickly, the two both grabbed the last harness on Bubbles's right leg and pulled as hard as they could. It snapped off with a great force, and the two of them took off just as the winding claw was almost upon them.

Relieved, they were about to exit the end of the tunnel they had gone into when they heard a loud sound.

"Wait, stop!" Buttercup yelled, pulling Bubbles back. Less then a blink of an eye later, the cyborgs who were still waiting at the entrance opened up their tasers, creating a huge electrical blanket, (although not literally).

"Now what do we do?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess we go the other way and smash through everything!" She said, as they headed back into the tunnel.

They hadn't gotten anywhere at all, when the computer's defence finally kicked in. Realizing that its subject had escaped, it activated the security inside the tunnel itself. Starting in the entrance and rapidly working its way foreword, giant razors came out of the sides and chopped over to the opposite side. One by one, the hidden blades built in for total annihilation and butchery swung down in an attempt to tear apart the victims. The two hurried on, but not before another defence started. Thin but powerful lines of electricity started stretching from one side of the tunnel to the other, leaving barely any room to squeeze through. There was no way a normal person could escape. So it was a good thing these two weren't normal people.

"Follow me Bubbles!" Buttercup hollered. "Don't touch the lasers and don't lag behind!"

"I won't, I won't!" Bubbles hollered, as she was nearly sliced in two by a razor from the back and an electrical wire from the front at the same time.

Time seemed to slow down for the next short seconds. Gracefully and quickly, Buttercup and Bubbles flipped left and right, rolled, and even spun to dodge the number of lasers that was growing to shrink the tunnels size. But they couldn't slow down to avoid them perfectly, less be mutilated from behind. And on top off all of that, the remaining machinery was also getting in their way. Bubbles almost got knocked over and into the two defences when the machine to drill a radio into the brain swung at her.

Just as the seeming and surprisingly endless tunnel was nearing the end, they noticed something else.

A huge door was closing from the left and the right at the end to block them off.

Seeing that they would be out in less then a second and the door shut in even less that time, Buttercup did some extremely fast thinking. Lurching down, she slammed herself on the conveyor belt, grabbed the sides, turned to her side, and flew up with all her might.

The conveyor belt was torn by several of the electrical beams, but it still did the job of getting the belt stuck in the door. As the doors tried unsuccessfully to close upon the jammed conveyor belt, Bubbles and Buttercup had flown out. In one quick move, the eternal second was over, and the two had escaped the mechanical tunnel.

Not bothering to see what would come next on the assembly line, the two blasted off through the lab. The transformation computer beeped to life again and called in for even more reinforcements. But before they had even gotten the message, the two girls had left the area and were making an instant exit.

"Yippee hooray!" Bubbles squealed to Buttercup as they both shot out of the complex. "We made it out alive!"

Buttercup smirked as they flew away, and said in her tough know anything voice, "Of course we made it. I never doubted it for a second!"

"Oh, thank you for saving me Buttercup!" Bubbles continued to cry. Then she glided over and gave Buttercup a big heart warming hug.

Buttercup blinked in surprise. Then, slowly, a smile crept over her face. Suddenly, she snapped out of the sisterly moment, and quickly shouted, "Yeah yeah yeah, but now we have to save Townsville!"

After a second of silence, Buttercup sheepishly asked, "And, uh, how's your arm?"

Bubbles looked at her arm where the surgical laser sliced it. "It really hurts, but it's not bleeding."

"I guess that's because of the heat of the laser or something." Buttercup guessed. "Now would you please let me go?"

Bubbles stopped hugging her sister as the two flew to their home town. "Now we have to get to Townsville and help it in any way that we can." Buttercup proclaimed.

"Wouldn't taking out the whole fortress be easier to stop the machine men?" asked Bubbles.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry about that!" Buttercup said while zipping over the woods. "Right now we're going to see how we can help all the people in town!"

They flew for a few seconds in silence, until Bubbles quietly asked, "What about Blossom?"

"I think she's pre-occupied for the moment." Buttercup eventually said.

* * *

Bloom probably had a few things going through her mind at the time. The most prominent one was how to get out her current predicament. Blossom glared down at her, and squeezed her robotic arm around Bloom's neck even harder, pulling of what short life she had out of her.

"Looks like you have succeeded with your one goal of existence, my dearest Bloom!" Blossom said. 

The fight had been going well. Right after Buttercup had left the two started fighting, and Blossom was almost blasted off the roof with Bloom's eye lasers. Then, Bloom cautiously hovered over to where Blossom had fallen. The was no movement or signs of life yet from Blossom, but Bloom knew that it was just some sort of trick.

Suddenly as Bloom blinked, Blossom had just disappeared. Before she could react, she felt a stinging sensation. Pain filled her back and she dropped to her knees. Blossom pulled her fist back from behind Bloom and laughed.

"That's right, bow to your superior!"

"Evil is never superior to good!" Bloom moaned.

Angered, Blossom kicked Bloom, sending her sprawling across the floor of the roof. "Geeze, did I always talk so sappy!?"

Crashes could be heard from inside the fortress walls as Buttercup shoot through them, looking for Bubbles. Blossom growled angrily and floated over to Bloom.

"Is this all you are?" She asked. "Some kind of a detraction to let everyone stop me?"

Without answering, Bloom jumped up to her feet and lunged at Blossom. Because she was going off on how mad she was, this caught Blossom off guard. The two of them did a couple of summersaults before Blossom could knock Bloom's grip off of her. Then she fired her eye lasers.

Bloom dropped to the ground bending over limbo stile, letting the laser scream right across her, just missing her. But then she saw Blossom zip right over her. Frowning, Blossom smashed into Bloom with her elbow to her stomach. As Bloom struggled to recover, Blossom picked her up by her shirt and tossed her out of the crater she was now sitting it. Then she started floating towards her, slowly, and deadly.

Coughing, Bloom turned to face her opponent. Realizing that she could not defeat Blossom physically, she converted to phase two: mentally.

"So," she moaned, "you're finally getting what you want. Townsville, your sisters, the Professor, millions of innocent people, all destroyed?"

Blossom continued to float over to Bloom, her robotic arm starting to charge up for a deadly laser blast. "What I want is none of your concern. I do what I have to do."

Bloom rose to her knees and continued as Blossom grew ever so nearer. "And so you think you can do whatever you want?"

Blossom aimed her arm dead center at Bloom. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

Scowling at her, Bloom said, "Yes, we all love to sell our souls to evil!"

Before she could say anything else, Bloom's thought was cut off. Instead of firing her laser, Blossom had flashed over and grabbed Bloom by her neck with her robotic claw. She squeezed, not letting her say anything else of any sort.

But before Blossom herself could say anything at all, there was some more huge and thundering crashes coming from the complex. Blossom turned around just in time to see Buttercup escape with Bubbles. She watched without any emotion.

"Blossom!!" A voice hollered over the radio in her arm.

"What do you want Mojo?" Blossom asked.

"Your sisters have escaped! This is a very bad thing! They could try to stop us, and if they did, that would be bad!" He shouted, while watching the two leave by camera from his control chair in the floor below her.

"Oh come on!" Blossom yelled. "I don't think the two of them could stop us!"

Before Mojo could answer, Blossom turned off her radio. Then she turned her glance back to Bloom.

"Looks like you have succeeded with your one goal of existence, my dearest Bloom!" Blossom said. "Yet now it's time to die!"

"My .... goal ... is not .... to .... destroy you!" Bloom gasped out.

Blossom raised an eyebrow (if she had any). "Oh, and what would that be? Defeat me? Convince me to stop? Calm my troubled heart? You could NEVER do such things!!"

Bloom took another gasp of air to continue. "I myself could .... never do those things! Now that .... Bubbles and Buttercup are ..... safe, we can move on to the next step!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "You're going to fight me to keep me busy until my sisters can defeat me and the cyborg army." She assumed.

Shaking her head, Bloom slowly reached out her hand to the person holding her life on the line. "I've come to bring you home. "

Bloom gasped in some air as Blossom's death grip loosened up for a second. After taking a few good breaths of air, Bloom opened her eyes. She expected to see Blossom glaring at her with pure hate, ready to snap her head off. She figured that Blossom might try to destroy her.

But that is not what she saw. Instead of seeing the face of a treacherous killer, she saw the eyes of a very confused and very sad little girl. An expression that for the first time in a long time, revealed Blossom as she truly was: a child with problems of an adult.

Realizing that Bloom could see this, Blossom gave her a little toss across the roof and turned her back on her. Rubbing her neck, Bloom slowly got up to face her foe. She didn't say anything, for fear of stopping Blossom's train of thought.

Eventually, Blossom finally spoke in quiet words. "I can't go back."

Bloom sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I have betrayed them. I have betrayed everyone. I am now branded in this world as a traitor."

"Time will fix all of this."

"No! This is too catastrophic! The only way to fix my reputation is to make a new world which doesn't care."

"You can still stop it before it is too late!"

Now it was Blossom's turn to sigh. "I can't. This is something I have to do."

Bloom turned angry. She flew up to Blossom and whipped her around to face her, then shouted, "No it is NOT, Blossom! You have a serious problem of thinking that nobody can understand you!"

Blossom started to say something, but Bloom continued. "No, don't say anything! Let me finish! All you're doing is trying to get the best out of life for yourself! You're not caring about anybody else, and are even going to kill them just for your one benefit! The reason you're going to get a bad reputation is because nobody is going to understand why the heck you are doing this! And do you know why? Because you yourself even said, they wouldn't understand why! Why aren't you telling anyone anything?"

By now, Blossom was breathing so hard, that it looked like she was going to explode. Bloom expected her to lash out, vent all the anger and frustration that was building up inside of her out. She had a hunch Blossom might try to destroy her.

She was right.

Exploding in a fit of rage, Blossom knocked Bloom's arms away with her robotic arm, and punched her with her real one. Before Bloom could react, Blossom dashed at her screaming. She through punch after punch into Bloom, each one harder than the last. After a few seconds of this, they reached the edge of the roof. Blossom swung both her arms down upon Bloom's head, making her smash into the ground. She tried to get up, but was hit in the back by Blossom's eye laser. Blossom poured out the pain in one continuous strain of eye beam. Then she zipped down to the burnt copy of herself, grabbed her and tossed her into the air with an uppercut. Charging her laser up to the fullest, Blossom let out the laser's shrill blue beam which hit dead on.

Bloom's eyes went wide in shock. The laser tore straight through her, and then she started pixelating. Instead of exploding like most things do, she turned into a bunch of colored squares that vanished into the night, much like a video game effect. And with that, Bloom was destroyed.

Blossom stood their for a second, breathing slow and heavy. She leisurely glided to the center of the roof and collapsed in a heap. And then, she started to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle raged on in Townsville, although it was pretty much one sided. The police had arrived all but a few minutes ago. Now the entire force that had come to try and stop this other more massive force had been obliterated. This was not a job for any heros. This was a job for your super heros.

And soon those super heros came. Dashing upon the scene, Bubbles and Buttercup gasped at the carnage that was befalling the city and people they both loved so much. But this was not a time to get emotional, this was a time for action.

"Buttercup, what do we do?" Squealed Bubbles.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, do we have a plan on how to do whatever it is we're gonna do or what?"

Buttercup looked embarrassed. "Well, I was actually thinking about just bursting in and just beating them all up!"

Bubbles glared at Buttercup and said in her know it all voice, "Now you know very well that that's not going to work! We need to figure out a way to stop these things other than simply punching them!"

Buttercup looked all around and about the scene. Several of the cyborgs were below them, leveling buildings, trees, cars, and everything that fell into their line of sight (except each other of course).

She pointed to several blazing structures. "Then you see if you can start to put out all those fires, and I'll try to distract the cyborgs that are right here ahead of the others."

Bubbles started to argue, but Buttercup butted in. "Look, don't argue with my plans, we have to do this logically!"

As both of them flew off to help as best as they could, Buttercup stopped in mid air. She realized what she had just said. Suddenly, she shook her head. "No, now's not the time for regrets, now's a time for liberation."

Bubbles reached to the area where the cyborgs had first entered the city. A blazing inferno was swarming all over what had not yet been scorched. The edge of the city was quickly toasting away under an immense amount of fire that was spreading faster then Bubbles could see; either by natural consumption, or the fact the cyborgs will still shooting. But because the cyborg army had all ready open fire on the very edge of town, they left it alone to burn, and set off to get new targets.

The first thing Bubbles did was look around for a fire hydrant or something of the sort. That way she could simply bust one open to let the water shoot out and take some of the fire down. But alas, everything that would allow water to flow through had been melted to obliteration.

So she looked up at the sky. Maybe it would rain soon, and she would be helped in that way. Yet again, it came to nothing but a disappointment. Although dark clouds were quickly moving in, they were in no position to do any good soon enough.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Bubbles cried as the heat of the flames singed her body. The blaze was getting hotter at an incredible rate.

Then she remembered something. Past experiences! Taking a deep breath, Bubbles blew a mighty gust of wind out of her mouth. The intensity of the blow was extinguishing some of the fires, but not fast enough.

"Well, if I can't blow it out, maybe I can suck it in!" Bubbles said to herself. Then she started to inhale deeply, pulling the fire into her mouth. She sucked up as much fire as she could before she had to take a breath for some real air. As she swallowed the huge amount of flaming ash and smoke, she saw that she was making better progress. But it still just wasn't fast enough.

Determined to subdue the flames, Bubbles took another deep breath that had the power to uproot trees. But since all the trees had been subdued in the flame, the only thing she uprooted was the fire itself.

After Bubbles finished with that section of the fire, she looked all around at the area still left to be extinguished. The smell of overburnt buildings, wet grass, and smoldering sidewalks filled her nose even worse then before. Gagging at the thick smoke that was thickening, Bubbles had to fly out of the way so she could breath.

After she got some safe distance away, Bubbles took a better look at the progress she was making. The red glow of a fiery hell still glowed over a large area of Townsville. And although a rather large area of town had been taken out, it was still spreading as fast as Bubbles was putting it out, maybe even more so.

"This isn't working!" Bubbles cried again. What was she to do? The only way to put out a fire was with water, but all the fire hydrants are melted away. And it still didn't look like the rain is going to be coming any time soon.

"Wait a minute ...." Bubbles suddenly thought. "The water from fire hydrants aren't actually in the hydrants! It just comes out of the pipes attached to the hydrants!"

Taking a deep breath, Bubbles dashed back into the inferno. But instead of going to the edge as she did before, this time she flew into the dead center.

The heat was unbearable, but she kept going. Screaming in pain and insanity, Bubbles burst through the flames and through the melting streets. The fire hadn't burnt its way through the roads yet, so that was fortunate. It still was, however, still extremely hot. Almost too hot for a Powerpuff girl. Which was to say just how strong the cyborg's weapons really were.

Bubbles looks around the sewers below as fast as she could. Soon, she found just what she was looking for. Hopefully the idea would work.

Flying over to a large collection of pipes crossing through the sewers, Bubbles looked for the right one. Not sure and in a great hurry, Bubbles started breaking pipes. While most of them were simple sewer type pipes, others were full water pipes. Gallons of water began shooting out of those pipe. The area filled with steam as the water was instantly evaporated. All the water was still spilling out at an incredible rate, never the less. 

Meanwhile, out in the streets, everything looked the same. The sound of destructive cyborgs could be heard in the distance, with the damage already done still burning away. The brightness was powerful enough to be noticed by people on the other side of Townsville. And since Bubbles vanished from sight into the heart of the inferno, there didn't seem to be much hope.

Suddenly, the was an explosion. Strangely, the nearby water tower that was just beginning to burn blew up. Millions of gallons of water that was being evaporated in the now over flowing sewers was suddenly swept away and out the water tower. Even though the fire was at huge temperatures and large numbers, it was going to have a harder time spreading under all that water.

Apparently, the fire had melted up all exits that the water could take. Then Bubbles broke the pipes, allowing the water to completely fill up the sewers in the streets below with nowhere to go. When the water tower exploded, it was like putting a hole in a giant water balloon.

Then Bubbles also popped out the geyser of water that was extinguishing the fire. She shook her head, her soaked pig tails flapping across her face, and wiped the water out of her eyes. When she opened them again, she was pleased with what she saw.

"I did it!" She squealed. "I stopped the fire from spreading!"

She was about to do a happy little dance of joy untill she saw something. And it was something rather depressing. Where the fire stopped on the other side, it was also beginning by the same destructive means.

"I hope Buttercup is handling those cyborgs okay." Bubbles wondered as she flew off to help, seeing as how that was all she was going to be able to put out for the time being.

* * *

Buttercup was not handling the situation as well as Bubbles hoped she was. While Bubbles was putting out the fires, Buttercup was having a clobber-fest. She went straight to the front of the line where the first cyborgs were marching ahead of the others. She figured that if she could stop the ones in the front that were marching straight, they would get in the way of the other ones behind it when they caught up.

Unfortunately, as Buttercup already knew, the cyborgs were strong. Everything she threw at them wasn't working. She started off by simply hitting and kicking them. It seemed it would work. After getting punched, a cyborg would fly a few hundred feet away. And no matter what it fell into: the ground, a house, a tree, the fire, or even another cyborg, it would simply get up as if nothing happened.

"Come on! These guys have to have some kind of a weakness!" Buttercup complained as she blasted a few machines with her eye lasers. They were blown back, but then came back into action like always.

Buttercup stopped fighting and flew off to think. "Okay, simple violence isn't working. What else is there?"

She tried to think of something that fit the description, but nothing was coming to mind. At least, nothing that didn't include only punching and kicking. She looked at the cyborgs walking back into their positions and then proceeding to destroy everything again, just like before.

Thinking faster, Buttercup started to fly around a small group of cyborgs as fast as she could. Perhaps she could create a tornado around them as toss them somewhere else. Maybe she could even carry them off into the deeps of space. So around and around them she flew, starting to create an updraft that could soon pick up the monstrous machines and toss them into the great beyond.

But the cyborgs realized that someone was interfering with their scouting and destroying plans. As Buttercup flew, she gasped as she was almost hit by a laser that the cyborgs were shooting at her. Just as the tornado was strong enough to finally toss the cyborgs into junk heaps, Buttercup was hit by a laser.

Yelping in pain, Buttercup was knocked back, and the cyborgs who were starting to be picked up were all tossed in different directions. Buttercup landed on somebody's freshly cut lawn. Before she could get up, a cyborg fell on top of her.

"Get off of me ya hunk of junk!!" Buttercup hollered, giving the machine a toss. Getting back on her feet, Buttercup got ready to attack the attacking attacker. She glared at the emotionless stare of the machine before it got up and left.

Got up and left? Buttercup was taken back. The cyborg she was standing in front of was walking away instead of trying to destroy her. "Where do you think you're going?" Buttercup yelled at the walking away person now made machine.

As expected, the machine made no reply. Instead, it continued to walk back from whence Buttercup had tried to toss it with a tornado. It was then Buttercup saw that all of the cyborgs she had tossed a few feet were not attacking at all. Instead they were crawling out of whatever they had landed in, be it a car, house, or mailbox, and walking back to were they where once standing. In fact, the exact same spots they were once standing.

"What's up with them?" Buttercup asked herself. It was like the were the perfect soldiers or something.

Then it hit Buttercup (the idea, that is). "That's it! They're more then perfect soldiers, they're perfect programs! They must be programmed to attack in some formation, and that is the only formation they think they can attack in!"

Sure enough, as soon as a cyborg got back to where Buttercup had knocked it away from, it started shooting with its laser again. They were powerful, but now they were predictable.

Realizing she needed to test her theory even more, Buttercup flew over to the nearest cyborg and picked it up. As it tried to fire its laser unsuccessfully at Buttercup, she carried it far from the place it was supposed to be attacking. After flying a good distance, Buttercup tossed down the machine. Then she watched to see what it would do.

As soon as the cyborg crashed into the ground, which would normally and easily kill someone, it got back up. But instead of continuing to attack Buttercup, it turned around and started marching back to the spot it was supposed to be at. Even though it was a few miles away by now.

"This is great!" Buttercup laughed to herself. "It looks like Mojo had made a weapon a bit too perfect!"

Cruising back as fast as she could, Buttercup landed in the middle of the small group of cyborgs she had been fighting. As they turned to attack another target that was disturbing them once more, it attacked them first. Instead of simply punching them, Buttercup grabbed them and tossed them into the air. After flying for a few seconds, they would land several miles away, and then start walking back.

Buttercup looked around. The street she was on was ruined and burning down in a few spots, but the threat was gone. For now, at least. This would only keep the cyborgs occupied for a while, for they would be back soon.

Buttercup sighed. "There, a dozen stray cyborgs down, only a few hundred more to go."

She suddenly hoped that Bubbles was done with the fires and on her way to help. This was going to take a bit more work, as easy as it sounded.

* * *

Mojo-Jojo was happy. Buttercup had discovered a weakness in his program. In his quest to make the most perfect soldier whom never falls out of formation, it looks like he took it a step too far. The computers were following their instructions too well, only attacking if they were in the spot they were supposed to be in. It was very annoying.

Now granted, news like this does not make a person happy. In fact, this news made Mojo very mad. But since he was in a very VERY good mood, he was still happy.

"Blossom!!" Mojo hollered by radio to his partner in world domination. "You sister has found a fault in our plan! Although it will not stop our conquering of the Townsville, it will certainly make it take a little longer! And when it takes a little long, it will not be as soon as we thought we would be taking over!!"

He waited a few moments. Nothing. Blossom wasn't responding.

Angry, Mojo jumped out of the control chair and made his way to the platform elevator to get to the roof. He knew something was wrong. He had heard the sounds of battle overhead quite a while ago. It also seemed that Blossom had turned her radio link off. Mojo had to know what was going on.

When he got to the top of the fortress, he looked around. The darkened midnight sky appeared as if it was soaking up all the light and life of a world he was about to destroy. Suddenly, he noticed the huge trenches dug into the roof. Looking around, he saw that there was obvious signs that some kind of a battle had taken place.

And there in the center of all the destruction was Blossom. She had her back turned to Mojo, so he couldn't see that she was still crying. Angry, but somewhat concerned, Mojo approached Blossom. Watching Townsville slowly being destroyed would have to wait.

Upon hearing him coming, Blossom quickly tried to regain herself in front of Mojo. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she floated up, yet still kept her back to the mad monkey.

"Blossom, what is going on here?" Mojo eventually blurted out. "We are destroying Townsville, your sisters are delaying the conquest, and you seem to have had won a battle of some sort. Explain to me the circumstances that are making you like this in this circumstance that is now circumstancing!"

Mojo waited, but no answer came. This only made him angry. "Aren't you going to say anything? Don't you realize that even though your sisters could take a few cyborgs out and yet we're still going to take over the world? We are indeed invincible!"

"Who cares." Blossom finally stated, still not facing Mojo.

Mojo's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at this reply. "Who cares? Who cares!? We are reformatting the world in our image once and for all, and you don't even care?"

Sighing, Blossom shook her head. "Why should I bother, nobody understands."

Now Mojo sighed, a deep unhappy sigh. "Blossom, how many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing to be afraid of. And I have told you there is nothing to be afraid of, because all the ones who have hurt you, disrespected you, and underappreciated you will be gone. They will be no more. Destroyed! More cyborgs for our army perhaps, but gone never-the-less! Who cares what everyone thinks when we are going to destroy them all!"

Blossom wanted to agree, but there was just something that, well, didn't agree. "I know .... but ...."

Mojo walked right next to Blossom. "You said you wanted to have the fun of being the ultimate evil, and now you are. You said you wanted to share my vision of destruction and absolute conquest. Well now you are, and we are guaranteed to win, and win we shall!"

When Blossom didn't reply, Mojo talked some more. "Will you stop worrying! There's nothing to worry about! Worrying is not something that you should be doing! All those people won't be your concern once the world is taken over. And once we do that, taking over the world that is, you can finally stop worrying about everyone else as you have been blabbing about."

Blossom looked up at the starry sky, clouds starting to roll in. They were coming in a greater number then before. "It's not what happens when we win that I'm afraid about." She eventually said. "I'm worried about what happens if we loose."

* * *

The cyborg army raged on, destroying everything they came upon. Buildings and trees, vehicles and lampposts, houses and people, nothing could survive the attack. And that attack was still raging on. The takeover continued, even though the damage behind them had been diminished, and the scouts ahead were currently not in their normal position. But, true to their programing, they all followed their programmed paths. Detestation was slowly overcoming the entire city of Townsville.

Bubbles flew over the rampaging army looking for a place to start, when she saw Buttercup. Quickly changing directions, she flew over to her sister as fast as she could.

"Buttercup! Buttercup, over here!" Bubbles hollered.

Hearing the cry, Buttercup stopped. "Bubbles, how did it go?"

Bubbles caught up and told her little water adventure. "The fire spreading problem is no longer as big of an issue."

Buttercup looked around at all the destruction going around below her and sighed. "I don't think that really matters. Just look at how fast those machines are working!"

Disappointed, Bubbles looked to see it to be true. Even though they had spent much time and energy on the task they had just completed, it looked as if it was all to no avail. Even as they spoke, the damage was increasing much fast then they could ever fix it. Townsville could quite possible be, for the first real time, doomed.

Bubbles was the first one to complain. "We can't keep this up!" She cried. "There's no way we can possible stop this army!"

Buttercup sat their floating in the air, a sad look on her face. As Buttercup thought things over, Bubbles continued. "We have to take it straight to the source. I say we just go in and bust mean old Mojo and ...." she hesitated, "and Blossom."

"No!" Buttercup said. "We have to delay the army for as long as we can. We have to give him some more time!"

Before Bubbles could ask what that meant, Buttercup started flying down to the surface. Not wanting to let Buttercup flight the cyborgs, if that were her intentions, or be left alone, Bubbles quickly took off after her.

As they charged the center of the group of cyborgs, Buttercup shouted off another plan she had just made up. "Okay Bubbles, the cyborgs have a faulty program. If we get them out of their current spots they are standing in, they won't attack till they get back."

"But how are we supposed to get all these machine people away from where they are standing?" Bubbles asked as they grew ever so near to the raging machines. "There are too many, it will take forever."

"You can knock a whole ton of them away with a huge explosions." Buttercup shouted a few seconds away from the army. "Just start flying all around and they'll take care of the rest. Remember what happened at that assembly line? We'll just have the cyborgs hit themselves!"

Right at the very last instant, the two Powerpuff Girls changed direction. Pulling a 90 turn, each going a different direction, they both missed the ground. They flew through the cyborg armies, but they didn't bother trying to hit them. Instead, they simply flew around they cyborgs in the most crazy zig-zag patterns they could do. A normal person watching would loose track very easy over where they really were in such a confusing blur.

But a cyborg is not as easily fooled. Taking carful aim at the intruders interfering with their destruction, the mechanical monsters shot with their extremely powerful weapons of destruction. The intensity of the beam caused the objects they had shot at to explode on impact. Much like had been happening all night.

The only problem, was that although the cyborgs were not as confused as normal people would be, they still couldn't hit the speedy weaving Powerpuff Girls. In destruction that would make Mojo-Jojo shout out his loudest "curses" ever, cyborg after cyborg was blown to bits by its own fellow soldier. Bits of flesh and metal flew through the night air, adding to the mess that was caused by the new editions to it.

Although hundreds of cybogs ahead and behind were completely unaware of what was going on, and was nowhere near all the damage going on several blocks down in their army, a small number was being eradicated. Sure, in the big picture it wasn't many percentage wise. But it was a good start.

Then, something particular happened. Some of the cyborgs, due to a Powerpuff Girl flying around them several times, were hit many times over by the extremely powerful weapons. All this energy could certainly not be contained in one object, and thus an explosion of large proportions would take place. This explosion, in turn, would set off a cyborg or two standing next to it that had received a rather large amount of damage as it was already. In turn, a small chain reaction of a few cyborgs would happen.

But that wasn't the best part. The explosions caused by these cyborgs also knocked the nearby machines of the same type away. Every time a group of cyborgs detonated, several more would be knocked over. And thus they would have to walk all the way back to their original positions before commencing attack.

Walking back and attacking everything again was only a short time for the cyborgs. As soon as they were knocked back, they were up and attacking again. At least, most of them were. For as they were being flung into other mechanicalized people, they were also getting in the way of other lasers. So not only were the cyborgs getting hit because they were being circled by a target, but because they were being tossed straight into line of fires. And they in turn would set off another series of explosions.

In short, it was pure pandemonium. Cyborgs were shooting each other and being tossed around, making huge piles of stunned mechanical menaces.

After about a minute of this, which actually seemed quite longer, Bubbles and Buttercup flew back up into the air away from the killer soldiers panting for air. The massive amount of confusion was too great for them to stay down there. Several shots were shot out after them, as they traveled farther and farther away from firing distance.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Bubbles squealed, looking at the huge mess they had just made. "Were did you get that idea?"

Buttercup proudly smiled. "Well, I remember the Professor and Blossom talking about atomic chain reactions or something a long time ago. I figured, heck, maybe it will work for laser shooting robots too."

Still smiling, Bubbles looked around at all the other cyborgs still active and destroying Townsville. "How much longer do you think it will take to get all these other machine people?" She asked.

The smile on Buttercup's face fell away as she thought about that. She looked at the dozens upon dozens of cyborgs that had just fallen. Then she looked at the hundreds upon hundreds and more still causing destruction. "I'm afraid that even this will take too long."

Both of them grew silent again. Bubbles was about to suggest that they take it straight to the source again, when Buttercup almost suggested the same thing. "Tell you what, I think we've given him enough time. There should be another swing through the front of the army to slow the others behind down, then we'll get Blossom and Mojo."

Bubbles nodded, and then took off. Then she stopped, because Buttercup wasn't following. "What's wrong Buttercup?"

"Bubbles, I'll take a few swings through the front of the army down those blocks down there." She said, indicating with her arm. "I have something else for you to do."

Bubbles scrached her head. "What could that be? Go try and talk to Blossom?"

"Naw, I don't think we have to, hopefully ..." Buttercup's voice trailed off for a second before continuing. "I want you meet me at that fortress thing after you pick someone up first."

* * *

Deep within the forest rested the deadly cyborg factory. Mojo's electrical tower stood next to it, charging up enough energy to light up the whole nearby area. The trees glowed with an eerie light as the factory sat their, its contents spilled out onto the nearby city of Townsville. It's evil look gloomed there, as it almost watched the carnage of Townsville take place. And it was this accursed spot our heros went.

From a distance, they could see Blossom talking with Mojo. They were still talking about this and that, not even aware of what was happening with the massive cyborg army. But what they were saying couldn't be picked up by super hearing because of all the pulsating energy on the tower. The two were in such an in depth conversation, that Mojo didn't see Buttercup coming.

"You're the only who could understand the problem ... OUCH!!" Mojo hollered as Buttercup kicked him in the head, sending him bouncing across the roof.

Immediately Blossom swung her robotic arm at her sister. Buttercup dodged it, and even dodged the punch thrown afterwards by Blossom's real arm. But Blossom was fighting so quickly and unexpectedly that Buttercup was violently smacked in the mouth by a kick spin.

Before Buttercup could get back up on her feat after being dealt such a blow, Blossom jumped at her. She raised her claw arm which started sparking a blue energy, ready for a very painful hit shock combo.

But before she could deal this attack from pure anger, a voice called out to her, asking her to stop.

Blossom immediately stopped and turned around, shocked to see the person here. This was the absolute least thing she was expecting to see. So unexpected, that the mood of the whole situation had completely changed. "Professor! What .... what are you doing here?" She asked in a horrified voice.

"Well, if I stayed back home, your cyborgs would have killed me." Professor Utonium said as Bubbles put him down. "But I'm sure you knew that."

Blossom frowned. Then she pouted her lip out. Once again, instead of looking like a demented villain with a twisted vision, she looked like a normally little girl who was in a very cranky and in need of a nap. "How could you possibly know what's going on!" She said, holding her head up high in a snoty sort of way.

"That's a good question!" Buttercup immediately yelled, getting up. "Maybe if you told us a thing or two ..."

Before she could finish that comment, she was knocked down by another kick to her head from Blossom. Bubbles quietly watched from behind the Professor who yelled at the two to stop.

And surprisingly, Blossom stopped again. The Professor sighed in relief. "You listened to me and stopped, Blossom."

Blossom looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded in her evil, and attempting to be angry voice.

"Well, you're a powerful creature that is taking over the world as we speak." He said. "And even with all your power and determination, you still listen to your parental figure."

"Parental figure, ha!" Blossom scoffed. "Yeah, some guy who just so happened to created me is supposed to be the boss of me! And then he expects me to treat him like a parent, even though he knows nothing about it? Don't make me laugh."

Buttercup flew up to the Professor as Blossom floated their in silence for a moment after saying that. At first, she looked nervous over what just happened, then angry again. "So what if I did listen to you!" She eventually sulked, crossing her arms. "That doesn't prove anything!"

The Professor took a step towards Blossom. "It means there is still some good in you. It means that you can still stop this madness, and come home with us."

"I'm sure!" Blossom grumbled. "You're just trying to save Townsville with all this talk. You're just saying and doing anything to save your beloved city."

"Now you stop that!" The Professor scolded, taking a few paces closer. "Bringing you home and listening to you is just important as saving the entire world."

"Hmmph!" Blossom said, turning her back to her family. "I can't go back."

"I know." The Professor confessed. "You said that already."

Blossom's eyes went much wider then they had ever been in her whole life. She spun around quickly and looked at the Professor in shock. "What .... what do you mean?" She asked, starting to get more nervous then she had been becoming.

The Professor looked at Blossom, then calmly said, "You told Bloom that."

This news hit Blossom so hard that she immediately backed up, shaking her head in disbelief. No, how is this possible. Something is not fitting in right. "How, how, how did you know that's what the name I had given my clone?" Blossom stuttered.

"Because she wasn't a clone honey." Explained the Professor. "Using your DNA from your blood sample, I was able to make something that looked like you. Then, using the final amount of chemical-X I had left, I brought it to life. Bloom was no more then my radio controlled Blossom look a like. She wasn't a Blossom Powerpuff, she was a Blossom puppet, so to say."

"But .... but how could you do that?" Blossom pleaded.

"It was simple. Chemical-X is the most life giving thing in existence. That's why it was-"

"No, not that!" Blossom said, almost in tears. "How could you do something like that to me!?! Didn't you consider me at all in any this?"

"You're going to destroy the whole world for what you try to justify as fun, and you dare ask me that question young lady!!?!" The Professor yelled, making all three Powerpuff Girls back away from a yelling adult. "For some reason you think you can do evil things! You're just making up some stupid excuses for all of this!"

The Professor boldly marched straight over to Blossom and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You think you know what is best for you, but you've proven that you don't!! What's best for you is not this! There is never an excuse to give into evil, no matter what you think, no matter what you tell yourself!"

The Professor pointed to Bubbles and Buttercup who were obviously amazed at how loud and emotional the Professor was. "Why do you think we're here, not only now, but always in the past? What do you think we are? A mistake of science? Just some people whom you always just happen to be inconveniently around you? Some nuisances that were put here by accident? That were are just average people like every other person you thought we were going to kill? For God's sakes, Blossom, WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!! And we will do anything and everything to help you!!!"

Blossom stared at the Professor, tears streaming from her eyes. She struggled to think up another excuse that she had been telling herself for years when the Professor stopped her.

"No Blossom, I know what you're going to say. I've heard everything that you've told Buttercup, Bubbles, and especially Bloom. You don't think we can handle your dark secrets inside of you. But it's become awfully apparent that you can't hold it all in to yourself."

Then, the Professor pulled Blossom in and hugged her tightly. Then he continued on in a calm voice, starting to cry himself. "That is why you are doing this, to vent your frustration and your anger. But why take it out on the world? Why even keep it in to yourself? You have three pairs of ears back home which will gladly help you carry your burden. All you have to do is ask."

Silence fell over the entire roof top. Nobody dared to speak, for nobody knew what to say. It was the thickest, most painful moment any of them had ever lived. Bubbles flew next to Buttercup just to be near someone. Buttercup felt the same way.

Finally, the Professor whispered to Blossom whom he was still hugging. "Now please Blossom, stop this so we can go home."

Blossom sniffed back some tears before whispering in a very soft voice that only the Professor could hear, "Okay daddy."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mojo-Jojo suddenly shouted out, surprising everyone. He came running up to Blossom and the Professor and started shouting. "Nobody is going to destroy my plans on global domination!!"

"Give it up Mojo!" Buttercup shouted, making her way over to the megalomaniac monkey. "You're not going to enjoy your cyborg army take over if you're gone, now!"

Mojo glared at all of them, an insane look on his face. "Never! I have spent years and years developing this plan, and it's about time I won for once! This is the plan to win, and win I shall! Why is it that good always has to triumph over evil? Why can't Jojo ever get what he wants?"

Bubbles went behind Mojo as Buttercup circled him from the front. "Because you're an evil monkey, that's why."

"And it's about time we put an end to you're evil schemes!!" Buttercup added, getting ready to finish this once and for all. "Never again will you create an evil plan like this again."

Going insane over everything that has happened, Mojo started laughing evilly. "That's right Buttercup! That's right! We are going to end this here and now!"

The Professor looked up as Blossom still held on to him fast. Before anyone could ask what Mojo was going to do, he told them. "Just look at this picture we have here! A few minutes ago, Blossom was sending off an army to destroy the world. And now she's forgiven!! That is to say, that now she is forgiven, you do not seem to care about the fact that she is evil and wants to kill you all!"

"That's because she's family!" Buttercup yelled.

"I was family too!" Mojo shouted as loud as he possibly could, his voice echoing in the woods. He was oddly making reference to how he used to be the Professor's pet monkey, until the girls came and ended up ignoring him away. His origin story was something he never bought up. By now, he was waving his arms all around, screaming like a maniac. "You have forsaken me ever since you were created. Well, now I'm going to end it once and for all!"

Then, Mojo pressed several buttons on his watch. After he finished a complicated sequence, something happened.

At first, it seemed like nothing interesting was happening, until they noticed the lighting. All the power in the entire factory was disappearing. Slowly, the entire fortress slipped away from its almighty and powerful state. Machines stopped, computers turned off, and commanding cyborgs quickly deactivated. All the power to the electronic devices were cut off. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on the bathtub of power. The huge and loud humming sound that had been filling the forest for quiet some time slowly died away.

Meanwhile, inside of Townsville, people were still running around and screaming. Sounds of hundreds of machines with firing lasers could be heard echoing throughout the whole area. Fires continued to spread, sucking away the life of whatever it touched.

Suddenly, the air filled with a different sound. At first, the survivors running for cover thought it was just another deadly weapon being shot. But then, the loud humming sound that had just mysteriously started ended. It happened so loud and so fast, nobody dared to see what had happen.

But then everyone noticed something. It was nothing. There wasn't a single sound coming from outside their hiding places. Slowly, people came out of their bomb shelters, from their closets, or from underneath their beds. Curious as to what happened, they all looked to where death was once approaching them.

What a relief came when the sight was seen. A loud cry of happyness and joy was soon raised throughout the whole city of Townsville. For the first time in a few hours, there was much rejoicing.

Every last cyborg had been deactivated, and were now lying in a pile of wreckage.

Back to the fortress, everyone wondered what Mojo was doing.

"Mojo, what are you doing?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, you just shut down every single thing." Buttercup said. "Are you giving up or what?"

Mojo smiled in the freakiest smile he had ever smiled in his whole life. "So we all care about our happy little family right here, huh? For family is a happy thing, and that makes us happy. Well, it's time for me to end it once and for all. To put a stop to the pain that has been plaguing me all these years! These years that pain had been plauging me will end, because I am going to end it! I'm, "giving into the evil inside of myself" so to say!"

It was then that everyone noticed Mojo's tower. This device was designed to power not only the factory, but every single cyborg in some secret way as well. And this tower put off more energy then the power of an atomic bomb. An energy that could simply not be held in one simple area.

But instead of turning it off, Mojo had turned the power up and cut off all exits for the power. So it was still building up its special power upon itself, but it wasn't releasing it. Everyone watched in horror as the electrical current pulsed faster and faster, getting louder by the millisecond. Soon, the super strength metallic tower itself started glowing an eerie glow. It started off red, but soon grew lighter and lighter. And easy indicator that it was not going to contain itself much longer.

Buttercup was the first to speak up. "What did you do Mo-Jerk?" She hollered, barely able to hold herself from punching Mojo without waiting for an answer.

"It's very simple dear Powerpuff Girl," Mojo explained, "you see, this tower cannot hold all that power. The power it makes must be given off, because it cannot hold it. It is designed to practically power the entire planet. And, well, I guess it's going to explode and kill us all!"

Everyone gasped at this news. Bubbles backed up to the Professor. Buttercup kept glaring at Mojo, but it was getting harder to do so. The tower was becoming extremely brighter.

"But why kill us all, even yourself!?" Bubbles cried, shielding her eyes.

"Because there is no US!!!" Mojo hollered, finally achieving a victory, revenge! "There is only bitter and confused enemies!"

Buttercup frowned. "Well, we'll see about that!" Then she shot off her most powerful eye laser ever straight at the tower.

But it was no use. The electricity flying off the invention overcame and erased the laser blast before it even got close. As Buttercup and Bubbles gasped, Mojo laughed.

"You see!" He giggled, jumping up and down pointing. "Not even you with your super powers can stop this much power! It's hopeless! There is no hope! If you say you have some hope, then you are wrong! And wrong you are if you think your super powers can stop this, and so there must not be any hope at all! You, this building, these woods, Townsville, and maybe even beyond that are all about to be wiped clean off the planet! We all loose in the end with evil! Feel it's power!!"

Buttercup looked at the tower which was painful to do so, even when squinting into the light. By now, it was completely a blazing white. The pulsating was so strong that with each wave, the fortress shook. Everyone nearby in Townsville, even if they couldn't feel the rumbling, could at least see the light.

"And don't even think about punching it down!" Mojo pointed out. "That thing is so energized, that no biological thing could even touch it!"

"Then I guess a non-biological object must do it." Blossom said. Nobody had seen her move over to Mojo, and how had her metallic arm on his shoulder.

Mojo gasped. A look of sadness quickly filled his entire face. As he shook his head, he started muttering quietly. "No .... no, you wouldn't! Not after all we've been though, you can't end it like this! This cannot be the ending. How dare you betray me!!"

"You betrayed us first!!!" Blossom cried as loud as she could.

As Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Professor watched, Blossom told Mojo that she was sorry. Then, before anyone could react, Blossom flew off at the tower.

"No! Blossom!!" Everyone called out. They all tried to watch what happened next, but it was too bright.

What happened next was very hard to see. First of all, the tower was about to blow, taking half the state with it. Then suddenly, a scream filled the air. Even though everyone there couldn't see it, they knew what was happening.

Squinting in the intense light, Bubbles and Buttercup could make out Blossom grabbing onto the tower with her robotic arm. Gagillians of megavolts of power surged throughout her body as she struggled to hold on. The pure intensity of the loose power was burning everything it touched.

Then, the tower creaked, buckled, and started to fall onto the fortress. Grabbing the Professor, Bubbles and Buttercup flew away as fast as they could go. The crashing tower just barely missing them.

Mojo on the other hand, was not as lucky as they were. Screaming and running, he did the only thing he could think of. And that was to jump off the roof away from the collapsing building. He plummeted to the ground below, debree following him the whole way down. Eventually, he hit, and hard.

After rolling down a hill for several miles, away from the imploding fortress, Mojo finally came to rest. Muttering one last "curses", he passed out from injuries.

Meanwhile, while watching from a distance, Buttercup, Bubbles, and the Professor watched the factory fall upon itself. All the energy was crackling through the compound, causing everything to explode. The foundation of the building was violently ripped apart, and the rest of the structure followed in a great deal of grinding and crumpling noise. The trio had to back up some more, so as not to be hit by flying debree. The sound of the immense wreckage could be heard from miles upon miles around. Even people in nearby cites far away, who had also seen some bright light, now could hear a noise commotion. Much like one hears when a train carrying metal crashes into a nuclear power plant.

The three watched in awe as the massive construct that once releaced the worlds doom fell victim to its own power. In a matter of a few minutes, the smashing and crashing was over. An enormous, thick blanket of dust settled over the entire forest area.

The threat of the unstoppable cyborg army had just been permanently stopped. The world was safe again.

All that remained, was to find Blossom.

* * *

A while later, the dust had settled enough for everyone to see the damage. The factory was completely destroyed. Smashed machinery, torn wires, and utter destruction lay everywhere. Fires were starting to spread over the area that now looked like a junk yard for a computer factory. The tower was no longer visible, just pieces of it lying everywhere inside a larger wreak of a building.

And Blossom was nowhere in sight.

The two Powerpuff Girls rummaged through the rubble, looking for any sign of their sister. Everyone, even the Professor, did everything they could to shift through the metallic wreckage that once controlled the world's doom. After an hour in what seemed like an eternity, an answer was found. Buttercup called to the other two, who hurried over to see what Buttercup had found.

Lying underneath the remains of a large section of the mechanical tower and other miscellaneous building pieces was hopefully Blossom. They could see a burnt red hair bow sticking out from a large section of one of the walls. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately started tossing away the pieces as fast as their little Powerpuff arms could go. The Professor stood back to let the two work feverishly away, and to aviod the flying dibris. They soon got closer and closer to Blossom, who still had made no movements to show that she was alive.

As everyone started worrying that they could be too late, a moan was heard from under the wreckage. Overjoyed that Blossom was indeed alive, the two began digging even harder and more determined. After a few seconds, the rubble was cleared away from Blossom. Bubbles let out a cheer of happiness that they had found Blossom safe and sound. A look of relief came over Buttercup and the Professor's face. Maybe things would be okay after all. Perhaps life could slowly start to turn back to being normal, or at least as close as it could possibly get.

But all was not well. Looking twice, the two remaining Powerpuff Girls gasped in shock. Before the Professor could see what his daughters had discovered, Bubbles flew off into the distance, crying. Realizing that something was very wrong, the Professor ran up to Buttercup to see what they saw.

What he saw made his heart ache and practically twist in two. There, lying in the middle of the junk, was Blossom. Not only was her hair bow severely burnt, but also her cloths, body, and even her hair. Her robotic arm lay lifeless in the junk, completely destroyed and inoperative. But the worst part was the blood, which was lying around her and the nearby area.

Buttercup slowly backed away from a sight she was not prepared to see. She had no idea how true the words of Mojo on saying how powerful the tower was to be true. Plus the huge falling building couldn't have helped either. And although she had seen many deaths of many monsters, there actually was no way to be prepared to see such a sight as this.

The Professor dropped to his knees next to Blossom who was breathing heavily. He slowly supported her head and lifted her up. Blossom made no response, but kept staring into oblivion, groaning in pain. Tears running down his face, the Professor struggled to regain himself to try and speak to Blossom.

Luckily for him, Blossom spoke first. But she did it in a weak and scratchy whisper, which was the best that she could do. "Is that you Professor?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes, it's me Blossom." He quietly answered.

A smirk came across her face as Blossom continued. "Can't see much. Haven't seen anything after the huge bright light from that blast from the tower. I know it can't be the light at the end of the tunnel. I don't deserve-"

"Blossom, don't say such things!" The Professor said, not letting her finish.

"No!" Blossom shook her head which brought more pain. "Why was I so foolish? Why did I keep everything to myself and try to fix it all in my own way? Now, I've killed countless amounts of people and betrayed everything I love. Everyone had been pointing this out to me. This whole time, people have been giving me the right answers. Everyone knew what to do after all. They all saw it, why couldn't I?"

The Professor sighed, tears running down his face. "Let's not worry about such things now. Now we have to get you to a doctor and-"

"No!" Blossom shouted again. "Just leave me here! I deserve this for what I've done."

By this time Buttercup had stomached the situation up enough to float on over. "Blossom, you know darn well we're never going to leave ya here!"

Before she could continue, Blossom turned her head away from Buttercup. "Buttercup, what are you doing? How could you stand being around me?" She cried. "I tried to kill you twice! How can you love someone who would do something like that?" 

Blossom started crying harder which soon turned into more coughs that contained blood. Flinching over the scene, Buttercup glided over and held Blossom's real hand.

"I love you, because I know you have and will always love me. You'll always love your family. If anyone should be blamed for this, it should be me!"

Blossom gasped. "What? What would make you think that?"

Buttercup sniffed back a tear. "Because I was so mean to you! I ... I didn't know that everything I did to you only made you hurt on the inside a whole bunch! I didn't try to push you over to the evil side! So it's my fault you chose to go with Mojo's plan to calm your angry thoughts."

Now Bubbles had finally joined the group. But she still couldn't look at her sister. Instead, she floated behind the Professor. She hugged him and buried her face in his back.

Blossom struggled to talk, and coughed some more. Then she continued, her voice down to a mere whisper that was harder to make out. "Buttercup, don't you ever think that again! How were you to know? If I would have told the people I loved how I wanted to do evil, then things would have been different. But I didn't."

She waited a bit to catch her breath. "All my life I've wanted to do evil. Oh how I wanted so much to be bad. Even more so them most everyone else in the world. I hated it. I didn't want to do evil, but the evil thoughts never left me. I didn't think anyone would understand. It would ruin my reputation if I told everyone my dark secrets, and then nobody would love me anymore. Eventually I felt that the only way I could get rid of evil was to give into evil."

She paused, feeling the emotions of her own confession. "There, I finally said it. Now you know why I did what I did."

The Professor gently hugged Blossom. "Blossom, you may believe everyone will think less of you if they knew the evil you wished. You may think that this might make you an unlovable person. But we don't care. We truly love you as a loving family, and will always do anything to help you. That is how you can get rid of the evil in your heart."

Turning her head towards him, Blossom smiled. "Now if only I wasn't so egotistic to admit my mistakes so that they could be fixed. Then I wouldn't have caused so much pain to the three people here whom I can't help but love so much."

Silence fell over the group. The only sounds that were heard was the sparking of a few wires, the crackling of a few fires, and an occasional moan from Blossom. Bubbles finally poked her head from behind the Professor to see her regretful sister. Buttercup still held Blossom's hand, never intending to let go again.

Eventually, Blossom turned her eyes towards the heavens above. She couldn't see anything such as the stars, but she knew they were out there.

"Are the stars out?" Blossom weakly asked.

The three around her gazed up to the sky to see nothing but the dark clouds rolling in. Dismayed by this, the Professor turned to Blossom. Remembering that there was a lot of philological things going on, he said, "I can't lie to you sweetie, but a storm is covering up the sky. I guess we can't see what they are all really like right now. Which one is brighter then the other and such."

Blossom chuckled. "Ironic ..." She muttered. She continued to blindly stare up where the starry heavens would have been displayed. Yes, she knew what they meant to her. They meant something special.

Then .... taking a deep breath and one last imaginary look at the stars above ... Blossom Utonium passed away.

At that moment, almost as if fate was watching himself, it started to rain. The three were oblivious to the downpour of the heavens, and sat their in silence. Slowly, the Professor lowered Blossom back to the ground. Buttercup let Blossom's real hand limply slide away from hers. Bubbles tried to sniff back a few tears before all three of them started to personally mourn over the loss of a loved one.

_End of Part Three_


	4. One Star in the Heavens - Epilog

**One Star in the Heavens**  
Epilog**  
**_written by "Lord" Andy_

A night later the stars shown brightly. Not a single cloud interfered with their act of illuminating the sky. The city that lay beneath it had calmed down for the moment, taking a break to pause after the brutal force that had collided upon itself only one night ago. Tired, beaten, and some feeling hopeless, the rescue teams still grudged on, looking for any survivors still in the mess.

But elsewhere, on the complete opposite end of the city sat an area that was a completely untouched section. It being upon the diametrical side of town, it seamed that nobody would even notice the damage that had happened a night previously before. Now, it sat perfectly peaceful under the clearest of skies, as a genital darkness laid upon the land.

And yet, the circumstances did, in fact, effect the people living away from ground zero. For at that moment, one soul sat upon the roof of her home. She had a blanket wrapped around her for warmth in the cool chill of the air, and the fact she was dressed in a night gown. She had risen to the top of her residence to just get alone by herself. She spoke no words, only cried silently to herself.

Soon, another figured who was also in her bed time apparel approached the first one in silence. She also was troubled at heart and unable to sleep. When she saw her sister in pain as in the entire day before hand, she floated down next to her.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Buttercup asked Bubbles who was sobbing to herself.

Bubbles stopped crying and turned to her sister. She sighed. "I miss Blossom. Why else would I be crying?"

Buttercup frowned and sat down next to Bubbles. She tried to think of some encouraging words to say to her sad sis, but to no avail. After a few minuets of silence, Buttercup confessed, "I'm sorry Bubbles, if you're looking for some kind words of encouragement, I'm afraid I just don't have any. In fact ..." he voice trailed off, "I wish I had some for myself."

The two continued sitting there in reticence for another while. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Not many people have to go through this at this young of an age.

Bubbles looked above her. She saw the celestial body of space twinkling and glowing above her in all the glory it could squeeze out. Seeing this presentation, Bubbles smiled and turned to Buttercup.

"You know, Blossom said something about the stars." Bubbles said, Buttercup looked up at her. "I think she liked to come out here all the time to look at them to calm herself or something. I don't know why. I wish I knew. If only she would have told us why or ...."

Seeing how Bubbles was about to cry again, Buttercup decided she better say something. "Bubbles, we all make mistakes. Sometimes we all do things that nobody else may understand, like Blossom seeming and pointlessly staring at the stars all the time. But before we make fun of someone or just try and change their ways, we should find out why they are the way they are. That way we can find out the best way in approaching the situation, instead of just doing it your way. It's just like Blossom attempting to change her evil thoughts by herself, or us trying to change her bossieness ourselves."

Bubbles blinked in surprise. "You really think so?"

Buttercup sat their in surprise as well. Impressed over what she had just said, she smiled and answered, "Yah, I guess I do!"

A cold wind blew through the moment. Buttercup shivered in the brisk air. Seeing this, Bubbles unwrapped herself from her tepid blanket covering and offered half of it to Buttercup. She hesitated, but then slid over to Bubbles, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

And so they continued gazing upon the stars as their sister had done so many nights before them. They didn't know why. One would normally want to argue or complain about it. But they didn't bother. Deep down inside they both felt they knew why Blossom felt the way she did.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles eventually asked. "Do you think we'll ever figure out exactly what Blossom was thinking?"

Buttercup thought for a second, then smiled. "We'll probably never know what the exact path was, but I think we both have a pretty good idea. It's all a mater of how we remember it."

Smiling in content, Bubbles cuddled herself up. Then she leaned upon Buttercup. "Thanks, big sis." She said.

The words hit Buttercup in the heart. She smiled lovingly, which soon turned into a smirk. "Aww .... don't let it go to your head!" She said, giving Bubbles a gentle noogie who giggled back.

Meanwhile, as all the stars shown brightly as they always do, a rare occurrence happened. In the corner of the brightly lit sky, a shooting star shot across the heavens. It's life was quick, and in a brilliant steam of light it was over. But for that one second, that one small passage of time, that mear moment of glory; all the other bigger stars that had been around for all times, seamed positively dwarfed by the quick display of original and unmatched beauty.

THE END


End file.
